


Uchiha Reincarnation

by Irixia



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Family Bonding, Fanfiction, Gen, Reincarnation, Sad, Trauma, happiness, maybe eventually OP!Character, no beta we die like men, so tell me if you find a mistake xd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irixia/pseuds/Irixia
Summary: In which Uchiha Hatsu dies at 17 years old during the Uchiha Massacre in Konohagakure, and Watanabe Chieko is born in Musutafu, Japan.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 307
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Reincarnation and Transmigration, Stories That Are Cool, oc self insertSI





	1. Life and Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates.  
> I may or may not abandon this story later on.  
> This is a hobby and a project to practice my English, so feel free to correct me-in fact, do it as much as you can-just please be patient and kind.  
> This story is under the same name in Wattpad.

Death is painful and sad, it's something unavoidable, normal in human life and even more common in a shinobi's life. Although it was better in Konoha than in other countries, children in the Elemental Nations learned about death before they could know life, and that always scared her a lot. _**She was so afraid**_ of the people, of the world, she just wanted to hide, _**but she couldn't**_ ** _,_** she wasn't allowed to because "an Uchiha should be a proud soldier not a scaredy-cat", and she **_hated it,_** **_she hated her life so much,_** and then...then those boys, those two boys that **_loved_** each other like if they were **_brothers_** , they saw her and somehow decided that she would be part of them, that she belonged with them. **_The duo became a trio,_** and she found the people that formed her **_home._**

 ** _Uchiha Shisui_** approached her first. A little boy the same age as her, but that had already graduated from the Academy, he was everything she was told she should be. Strong, intelligent, creative, resourceful, he was perfect, and he was so... _ **bright.**_ She didn't like him, and he noticed, but he kept insisting on their "friendship". He was her complete opposite, or at least the opposite of the mask she built for the Uchiha to see. He pushed and pushed her barriers, until she didn't have any other option but to let him know her. She tried to keep herself away, but at the end, her efforts were useless, _**she grew up loving his shine and with time she loved his shadows too.**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi**_ came when Shisui thought she was ready to open up to someone else. Shisui was a good judge of character, he thought they would like each other, and that's exactly what happened. It wasn't a fast thing, not because the age difference—he was very mature, even more so than her—, but because they both were introvert people. Itachi was a _**genius**_ , people normally couldn't keep up with him, so he decided to just be quiet and maintain his ideas on his head. She was _**shy**_ with people _ **and scared**_ of _**rejection**_ , so she shut herself to avoid any outside problems. Both of them were useless at the time of socializing, and ironically, that was what made them interact with each other at the end. _**She found in Itachi the brother she never thought she wanted.**_

 _ **Uchiha Shisui**_ and _**Uchiha Itachi**_ were her family. They helped her out of her shell and filled her heart with happiness. Of course, shinobi life is never a flower path, but they kept each other away from the complete darkness many others fell into.

 _ **Shisui**_ was making a name for himself, little by little he started being recognized as _**Shunshin no Shisui,**_ and even got a _**fly on sight**_ alert from other nations. _**Itachi**_ was on his way to the top, going through the ranks as if it was the easiest thing on the world. _**Uchiha**_ ** _Hatsu_** wasn't a genius, but just like anyone else, she had things in which she excelled at. She was a sensor type Tokubetsu Jounin specialized in infiltration, information gathering and genjutsu. Since she wasn't a frontline fighter like her friends, they didn't have many missions together, but they maintained contact even when Itachi joined... ** _ANBU_**.

That organization was the worst thing that could ever happen to Itachi. It wasn't only that there were many traumatic events on the missions they worked on but that her brother wasn't there because he wanted to, he was there because his father told him to. The worst of all was that Itachi's mental health wasn't the only problem at the time. The _**Uchiha**_ had been planning a _**coup d'état**_ to take control of Konoha.

While Shisui and Itachi were adamant in stopping the _**coup d'état,**_ she didn't care that much. She didn't like war, but that was the only thing she had ever known, and it wasn't that different if it was inside or outside the village. Although she grew up to be the perfect soldier, following orders without questioning, and loyal to Konoha, her heart was with her family, she would do whatever they wanted to do. If they wanted to take Konoha, she would help, if they wanted to protect Konoha, she would help. _**She would follow Shisui and Itachi to the ends of the world if that's what they needed.**_

Just like any other Uchiha, Hatsu went to the reunions held at the Naka Shrine; however, she didn't only listen, she memorized the information letter by letter and gave it to the Hokage—if Shisui and Itachi were loyal to Konoha, to the Hokage, and were helping stop the coup d'état, then she would too—. She assisted the Hokage with all her abilities, but never truly interfered. She was giving the information, and he should have been able to use it in the benefit of everyone. _**Right?**_

Shisui and Itachi were much more invested on the cause, and never truly asked for more of her help. They kept their plans to themselves, trying to _**protect her**_ of the reality she didn't want to face. Those two idiots, doing everything themselves. _**They should have asked, no... she should have tried to do more, but she was so happy in her comfort zone.**_ She was foolish, she thought the Hokage and her two geniuses would be enough to solve the problem.

And then _**that**_ happened.

She felt it. She felt the disruption in Shisui's chakra. _**He was being attacked.**_ And she ran as if her life depended on it. She ran with her thoughts going a mile per hour. _**He couldn't die**_ , he couldn't, he couldn't, he still had a life to live, there were many things she wanted to do with the two of them, _**he couldn't die, she wouldn't let him,**_ they were going to age together and die of old age, _**she still needed to tell him...**_ and _**Oh My God, is that the Susanoo's chakra?!**_ She suppressed her chakra, evaded two ANBUs, and after some minutes that felt like hours, she arrived at the Naka River.

**_Where are his eyes?! What happened to him?! Who attacked him?!... Why is he so close to the edge?!_ **

She tried to talk him out of it, but he was always so fucking stubborn, _**and why did he told her that at the end?!**_ It just broke her heart even more...

 _ **Shisui**_ let himself fall with a smile, and they cried _**blood tears**_ with those _**cursed eyes**_ he _**gifted them**_ _ **.**_

_**And she saw everything.** _  
_**She saw death.** _  
_**She saw darkness.** _  
_**But at the end...** _  
_**At the end there was a more peaceful world where children didn't kill each** _ _**other** _ _**.** _

Her head was filled with the future, and her heart was filled with sadness...and anger. **_W_** ** _hy? Why? Why?! WhY?!_** It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, a world without Shisui wasn't what she wanted, and Itachi's future was the worse tragedy you could find on the ninja world.

She hid in her head. She mourned the love of her life, mourned that cursed future those eyes showed her, and then...then she analyzed that future. _**Itachi would**_ _ **kill**_ the clan, would _**kill her**_ for Konoha and for his brother, _**he**_ would _**suffer alone**_ until his brother killed him. He would _**sacrifice**_ **_himself_** for a village that treated him like a disposable tool, but...at the end, _**at the end, at the end,**_ he would reconcile with Sasuke. _**Itachi would die "two" times**_ _ **with**_ _ **a smile on his face—**_ just like Shisui _ **—,**_ and the future of that would be a world where something like that would never happen again. _**Itachi and Shisui...**_ would they _**want**_ that future? Could she change it for the better? _**That**_ _ **future**_ _ **didn't have her on it, maybe it was better to**_ _ **just**_ _ **let it happen?**_

In the future she saw, Itachi suffered horribly, but he was happy at last. His brother, little Sasuke, would live and help change the world, he would avenge the Uchiha and have a happier life. Could she really try to _**play god**_ and _**change the future**_ _ **?**_ Of course, _**she could**_ , Shisui wasn't there anymore and she probably would never get over it, but _**Itachi**_ needed her.

She went to the Hokage, she would try to talk to him, tell him what she saw and... _ **God, Danzo would kill her and take her eyes as soon as she told the Hokage.**_ Who was she kidding? Danzo had eyes everywhere and the Hokage would need physical proof if he wanted to punish him. _ **It wasn't that easy**_ , and a simple action, a _**small mistake**_ could change the future for the _**worse**_.

_**She tried,**_ _ **time**_ _ **and time again,**_ but when she was about to take action, she saw futures that weren't better than the one she saw first. _**S**_ _ **he wasn't strong enough, she was**_ _ **just**_ _ **a spy, not a warrior.**_ How could she _**try and change the future?**_ She was only _**human.**_

She couldn't change it safely, Itachi would be _**happy at the end,**_ and the world would be something her family would _**like,**_ it would be a place she would have liked to live in. _**That future was the best possible outcome.**_

The day of the _**massacre,**_ she waited for Itachi at the _**Naka River.**_

He was bathed in blood, his face was blank and cold when he arrived, but when he saw her... _ **when he saw her, his determination broke and he bursted into tears.**_ She didn't saw that, did the future changed? Or were her eyes unreliable? and _**and what was she fucking thinking?! He was thirteen!**_ With her heart in her hand, she cleaned his tears, and soothed him with understanding and sweet words. _**It wasn't his fault, it was just that adults were so damn idiots, and she was useless, so he paid the price.**_

_**Itachi couldn't kill her, he "couldn't kill his sister",**_ but he had made a deal with Danzo, and in Uchiha Obito's plans there wasn't space for her _ **.**_ She was a good sensor, she felt the man impersonating Madara close to them. _**If Itachi didn't kill her, Obito would— she didn't have the chakra to use her eyes**_ _ **correctly**_ _ **, much less to maintain a Susanoo—**_ because she didn't have the skill to fight him.

_**She was going** _ _**to** _ _**die.** _

Somehow, she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. They didn't have time, she could feel the ANBU searching for Itachi, she wouldn't be able to tell him everything she wanted, so she only smiled and kissed his forehead, _**for once, she acted like the big sister she should've been.**_

_**"You did nothing wrong 'Tachi"**_  
_**"You protected Sasuke, and that's more than enough"**_  
_**...**_  
_**"You don't need to worry about me"**_  
_**"I didn't saw this, but I think part of me knew already"**_  
She took her tantō.  
_**"What are you talking about? Baka Itachi, I need to pay for what I did"**_  
_**...**_  
_**"Because you shouldn't have need to do all of this, you are just a kid"**_  
She knows she is a kid too.  
_**"You are my otouto, I love you, and I don't want you to be burdened by this"**_  
She sat in a seiza style facing the fall to the river, and cut her eyes—she wouldn't give Danzo or Orochimaru the opportunity to have them—.  
_**"You should go now, 'Tachi. They are really close"**_  
_**...**_  
_**Of course he wouldn't let her alone.**_  
She positioned her tantō.  
_**"Ne, 'Tachi? I'm sorry I didn't do more, and...If it counts for something, I believe everything will be fine at the end"**_  
She needed to believe that at least the big parts of her visions were real—the Massacre did happen after all—.She needed to believe in something.  
_**"We...we will be waiting for you at the other side"**_

It was painful, the strongest physical pain she had ever felt, and that was the point of committing Seppuku. It was a way to try to clean ones sins with pain, but it wasn't that bad, Itachi's cries were much more painful. _**Had she made the wrong decision?**_

She couldn't speak clearly, but she whispered the words.

**_If there is a second chance..._ **  
**_"...I promise I won't let something like this happen again"_ **

* * *

_Uchiha Clan._

_Uchiha Fugaku. 40 years old. Deceased. Killed by Uchiha Itachi, now declared a missing-nin._

_Uchiha Mikoto. 35 years old. Deceased. Killed by Uchiha Itachi, now declared a missing-nin._

_The couple didn't show signs of resistance against Uchiha Itachi._

_Uchiha Shisui. 16 years old. Deceased._ _Committed_ _suicide at the Naka River._

_Some Uchiha thought Uchiha Itachi killed him_ _, but it was just speculation._

_Uchiha Hatsu. 17 years old. Deceased. Committed suicide with her tantō._

_It is believed she was ashamed and terrified of Itachi's actions, which lead her to using the Seppuku suicide style._

_Uchiha Itachi. 13 years old. Alive. Declared missing-nin because of the Uchiha Massacre._

_A prodigy in every aspect. The boy killed his entire clan alone in an attempt to test his strenght._

_Uchiha Sasuke. 7 years old. Alive._

_Sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. According_ _to_ _the boy's words, Uchiha Itachi let him live because he wants to use him to test his strength when he grows up._

* * *

**_"Seems like it still isn't your turn_ ** _**, so I will wait a little** _ _**more** _ _**"** _

* * *

_Date of Birth:_ _December 10th._  
_Name: Watanabe Chieko._  
_Father: Watanabe Hiroyuki._  
_Quirk:_ _Empath. He can feel the emotions of others._  
_Mother: Watanabe Yua_ _._  
_Quirk: Peace. She can calm and_ _sometimes_ _control people's emotions with her voice._


	2. Reincarnation is no easy thing...and being a baby is two times worse.

She never thought that she would die like that. When she thought of her death, she saw herself in the battlefield with a terrible wound or committing suicide because she was captured in an infiltration mission. Seems like she was half right in both options.

Although she thought of death, she never truly thought of the aftermath of it. Now, in a dark space without being able to move, speak, hear or do anything at all, she can't help but think that this is hell. The inability to do anything doesn't leave her any other option but to think, and her head is the most dangerous place she could be at. The Shinigami truly knows how to punish her...or maybe this isn't hell and life just ends like this, leaving people's counciousness in the middle of nowhere...She wishes that's not it because that would mean she will never see Shisui nor Itachi.

After she runs out of silly things to think about, she starts going to the darkest places of her head. How could she leave all of that happen? How could she leave Itachi like that? Was really nothing else she could do? She wants to cry her heart out, but she can't and that stresses her even more. **_This is hell. This must be hell. I deserve it._** Those thoughts fill her head like venom, so when she starts losing consciousness like if she were falling asleep, she doesn't fight it.

* * *

The next time she is awake—she doesn't think a dead person can be awake or asleep, but that's how it feels, so she will say it like that— and she starts to feel her emotions overcome her, there's a soft vibration in the...space? The distraction is well welcome because it gets her out of her mind, but it also begs the question: **_Is she really dead?_**

* * *

Although it feels like infinite hours, she is fully aware that she isn't awake a lot of the time. The times she is conscious and starts feeling depressed, there is always that soothing vibration in the space, and now sometimes she hears voices...she just hopes is not her mind playing tricks on her, that would mean she's going crazy, and here there's no Yamanaka shrink or Uchiha Shisui/Itachi to keep her sane.

* * *

It's definite, there are voices here...or outside here—whatever here is—. She can hear the muffled voices of what she believes is a man and a woman. The man sounds more energetic than the woman, but they both have a happy tone to their voices. Sometimes she hears them closer than others, but the noise never disappears, and that's something she is grateful for.

* * *

It has been some time since she started to move. It isn't anything fancy, but at least she can move her body now. Each time she touches the limit of the space, she can hear the woman's laugh. It makes her a little happy that she can provoke that in whoever distracts her from her depressive thoughts.

* * *

Among all her theories, the "I'm in hell" has long been moved to the bottom of her list. She has been recuperating her senses little by little, but she still can't see—which isn't that weird, she cut her eyes—. An analysis of the data collected until now gives her some theories:

1\. She somehow survived a lethal wound and is now recuperating in the hospital. The voices are nurses.  
Objection: Unless she was treated by Senju Tsunade, it is 99.9% impossible she survived. Moreover, this doesn't explain the thing that covers her body.

2\. The Massacre didn't happen, she was in a genjutsu, and now she is recuperating at the hospital. The voices are nurses.  
Objection: She is a specialist in genjutsu. She should've known she was in a genjutsu if that was the case.

3\. She is not dead, but she is dying. All of this is a hallucination provoked by blood loss.  
Objection: There's no way she has been dying for so much time...although...maybe her time perception of time is also affected...

4\. She is actually dead. The voices are kind angels that distract her from her miserable reality in hell.  
Objection: ...Actually, now that she thinks carefully about it, it doesn't sound that crazy. No one has ever explained how death is supposed to be, so maybe this is it. Besides, her spiritual energy is much times bigger than her physical energy, that does seems like an anomaly a dead person would have.

Anyway, she will continue collecting data until she finds a logical, reasonable answer.

* * *

That day—year, hour, minute, second?—started like any other. There was nothing everywhere, the voices were talking cheerfully, there was even some...music? The rythm wasn't something she had ever heard, but it was pleasant. Then, there was a weird push in the space, and the woman let out a scream.

The activity after that was definitely part of her top 5 most chaotic events on her life—death?—. There was a horrible sound outside, and the woman wouldn't stop screaming—maybe she was in danger?! She wanted to help her—, at some time she started to be pushed and squeezed, the noise stopped, it was uncomfortable and painful, and then she was cold, and there was something in her face? Cleaning her? Was she being carried by someone? What the hell is happening?! The frustration accumulated, and she cried her lungs out for the first time after her...death?—She is really not appreciating the answer her brain is working on—.

It feels liberating, to finally be able to cry, but that doesn't mean she stopped paying attention to the outside world...or maybe she did because just now she started noticing that...she can see! And Oh My God! She can see! She can see?! How is this possible?! She can't stop crying, her emotions are overflowing through her eyes. She is in a weird place where people are giants who are handling her like if she was a doll—she doesn't blame them, if she is really that small to them, then is probably for the best—, she can't move correctly nor speak, and now the relief of being able to cry is passing to the frustration of not being able to stop.

She is scared.

"Shhh. It's all right. It's all right. You are okay sweetheart. You're finally with papa and mama, so you will be alright" that's the calming, sweet voice of the male. She is passed from a person to another, and then she is on the arms of a woman? She can't see very well, but her doubt is solved when the silhouette speaks with the voice of the woman she heard since she died until now. "Papa is right. You are safe here, Chieko-chan. We are here"

Her voice has that extra calming effect she is accustomed to by now, and it quickly makes her stop crying.

It's a good thing the angels are here, they have always been really kind, and...

...  
...  
...

Wait what?! Papa and mama?! But that would...that would mean she is...that would mean that she is...a baby...?

She is a baby?! She is a fucking baby! Oh, for the love of God! How is this even fucking possible?!

She would have continued with her angry rambling if it wasn't because the desire to sleep started calling her.

Because, of fucking course, a baby needs to sleep a lot. 

* * *

  
Reincarnation wasn't even in her list.  
How is this even possible?  
Does everyone ends like this? But that is impossible, if that was the case then she would have remembered a life before Konoha. Or maybe that was her first life? But it would have been impossible for everyone in Konoha to have that as their first lifes... It could also be possible that everyone has past lifes, but they simply forget after some time... ** _No._** She won't, she won't forget. She _**can't**_ forget.

...

Maybe her soul got somehow lost in the way to the afterlife, and then got stuck in this body...would that mean she stole this body? Or that she had somehow killed the rightful baby of this sweet couple?! This is insane!

She was in the middle of an existential crisis when the man—her father? This is insane, insane!—approached the crib and looked at her.

He seemed to be analyzing her, in any other situation she would have been on her guard, but First, she is a baby, there's no way she could ever defend herself if he decided to attack her, and Second, he looks at her with so much love that if she really thought he could harm her she would be crazy—besides, she has been watching them since before birth, if they were talking in code she would have at least noticed something wrong. They also don't walk like soldiers, and yes, this is a different place so maybe soldiers are also different, but they don't even have those haunted eyes that accompany a shinobi...they could be really good actors, but no one can act so perfectly 24/7, and then again, why would they be so cautious of their own baby? She may look more intelligent than other babies, but that doesn't mean anything...Or maybe they are being watched and they need to act like good parents and they are actually... ** _nope_** ** _, no, I'm not going there_** ** _—_**. The point is that she has been paying attention—ninja paranoia level of attention—, and they seem like good people.

The last two months—does time is even measured the same way here?—had been pretty hectic. In the few hours that she had been on the hospital it became obvious that this place was completely different from Konoha, she doesn't even thing this is in the Elemental Nations—she started crying when she realized it, although that could be a good thing—, which only added up to her constant stress. After her initial shock, she tied her emotions tighly, and focused herself on living a baby's day-to-day life. She was completely dependent of her new parents, they did everything for her, and although they seemed to do it cheerfully, she couldn't shake the shame of some experiences—breastfeeding and diapers change were terrible, bordering on traumatic—. At first she tried to be a normal baby and cry each time she needed something, but somehow her father noticed when she was filled with embarrassment and went to help her before she was forced to cry for their attention.

That man is a blessing. She thinks she can see him as her father with time, he is a good man and an excellent father. She had parents in Konoha, but they died during the Third Shinobi World War, so she didn't have much time to get to know them.

...

Anyway—why the hell is she remembering those things?!—, her new mother is also great. The woman sings really good, and her voice always soothes her soul, it's almost like a kekkei genkai. She could also accustome herself to honestly call her mother.

Both of them are committed parents. There's always one of them on the room—whoever is on the room is either watching her or reading—, and they always go to see her together at night. They talk, sing and read to her, and always know when she is sad, which is weird because she is a spy, and even in a completely different body she should be able to hide her emotions perfectly, but it doesn't bother her as much as it should.

The man hums on thought, takes her on his arms, and begins to lull her to sleep. Being so close to him, she notices the dark circles under his bright honey eyes, and the worry lines on his soft brown skin. She wants to help him with whatever is making him worry, but she knows that is probably the stress of being a father.

"Everything alright, Hiro?" mother's voice, although low, is enough to send away the little sleep that had make it's way to her.

"She was sad and confused again...", those words make her freeze because what the fuck?! She is pretty sure that to know what she feels so accurately isn't normal nor possible—she had been instinctively suppressing her chakra, so unless he was an above average sensor, he shouldn't be able to tell her emotions because of her chakra...but then again, this was a different world, maybe he has a different way of reading chakra?—. "...and now she is all surprised, curious and frustrated"

"Do you think she already understands us?" her mother comes closer to them and looks at her with big dark blue curious eyes.

"I'm sure she does. I just don't know how...or why is she always so sad..." the last words come in a whisper. She feels guilt, if he is really able to know what she feels, then is obvious why he is so worried. Just like any other ninja, she is broken, and after what happened at the end of her life, she will probably never get better. "Hey, hey, it's all right Chieko-chan...our work is to worry about you..." he finishes his words with a kiss on her forehead, and leaves her on the crib, where her mother caresses her head.

The couple watches her with loving eyes, and then turn off the bedroom's light and go.

She would really like to be their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope so. This is more like a personal pleasure, but I would love it if you enjoyed it too.  
> Please comment if you found a mistake in my writing, and please do so with kindness.  
> And thank you for reading!! Your Kudos really make me go crazy with happiness.


	3. Family is troublesome...but maybe it's a good kind of troublesome.

Uchiha Hatsu was a single child with a big clan backing her up. She saw the benefits of being part of a clan, but sometimes the clan was more trouble than it was worth it. To be part of the Uchiha Clan meant to meet the council expectations and represent the Clan with pride, a single mistake could mean to be repulsed by the clan and later, by the village. Hatsu thought the Clan was problematic and was never enthusiastic on socializing with them.

She would like to say that Watanabe Chieko is going to form new thoughts of her new family, but she is still Uchiha Hatsu, and her preconceived opinions won't disappear easily, so when her mother tells her that there will be some family members going over to see her, she needs to force herself to hide the disgust on her face. Unfortunately, to hide her emotions with a father like Hiroyuki is an impossible feat.

"They are good people. You will like them, Chieko-chan" even though it is a pain to live with someone that knows everything about your feelings, she must admit she got lucky.

It has been almost a year since her birth, and she has been trying to not hide what she does from them—it's probable that she will never tell them about Uchiha Hatsu. They're civilians, she doesn't want to hurt them...or be treated differently...—. They are sympathetic people, explain everything she doesn't know, and somehow don't seem to be weirded out by her emotions/actions. They even talk to her like they would with any other kid—which is something amazing since she is only 1 year old—, because of it, she has noticed that some words are different from her world—nothing that surprising since this place seems to be much more advanced—, but it isn't a problem, she just deduced the meaning of the words with the context.

Part of the reason of her parents' reactions could be the thing they call 'quirks'.

In her mother's words "Part of the population has a 'quirk'. It's a superpower that lets you do different things. For example, my quirk is called 'Peace' and lets me calm and sometimes control people's emotions. Your papa's quirk is called 'Empath' and lets him know the emotions of people around him. That's why he always knows how you feel, and I can calm you whenever you are really sad" And so, almost everyone here has a kekkei genkai. It's possible they think she's like this because of it, and they may be right. If everyone has an original power, maybe this body—or this baby...—had a quirk that brought her soul here. Still, it's only a theory without any type of solid proof.

Right now, she won't worry about how her soul came to this place. Right now, her objective is to walk towards her father without falling. The man moved the crib to the edge of the room, so she could practice there. She stands on her feet and begins her way towards her father.

Watanabe Hiroyuki is a tall man. He has brown skin, honey eyes, and black short spiky hair. He is handsome, but that's not what defines him. Hiroyuki almost always has a smile on his face and is quick to act when people are feeling bad. He isn't shinobi material, and that could be dangerous, but she won't dwell on it. This civilian family is nice.

"Come on, Chieko. We need to dress you really pretty" her beautiful mother, with white skin, dark blue eyes, and light blonde straight hair, is also a kind soul. The woman isn’t as loud as her father, she is graceful in everything she does, and is the most levelheaded of the pair. Yua takes her from the floor when she is about to reach the man—she hears her father chuckle when he feels her childish anger—.

* * *

"Aw, so this is the little princess. Your mother dressed you really pretty, Chieko-chan" Indeed, her mother dressed her beautifully. She has a soft purple baby dress that looks good on her light brown skin. There's a little of black hair on her head, but it's still too early to see if it's curly or straight. Her eyes...well, she doesn't understand why no one thinks anything of them. Her eyes are two black pits, two Uchiha characteristic eyes. The shape isn't even similar to her parents' eyes. Genes don't work like this!

The man speaking is her grandfather on his father's side. Both men are like a copy of each other, so she thinks Hiroyuki will look exactly like her grandfather when he grows old. The old man has the distinctive wrinkles of a person who smiles a lot, and his head is full of grey hair. He has not stopped carrying her since he arrived to the house, but she isn't complaining. Daisuke is taller than her father, so she can easily analyze the people going through the house. She hasn't seen her grandmother, so she assumes she already passed on. Her grandparents on her mother's side didn't arrive either.

The house is a little crowded at first, but most of the people are just friends that come to congratulate her parents, and then go after an hour or two. She pays close attention to everyone and classifies them in a list of safe, neutral, and dangerous. No one falls on the last classification, but there are some who look at her eyes and give her a look of disdain, those people make her want to spit them in the face with the excuse of 'I'm a baby, I don't know what I'm doing'. By afternoon, there are only four guests: her grandfather, Yua's brother-in-law and his son. She doesn't see Yua's sister and no one talks about her—like if they were avoiding the topic—, so she assumes the worst and makes a note to herself of never mentioning it.

Togata Kaito looked uncomfortable, walking through the house with the little blonde boy following him—which could mean it was his first time on this house—, but Yua quickly integrates him to the conversation—the pain on his eyes when he saw her mother didn't go unnoticed to Chieko, so there might be a more serious reason for his actions—, and somehow the boy and she ended sitting on her room's floor.

It isn't that weird for adults to want for the only kids on the house to interact with each other, but she would have preferred it if they didn't force it so much. Although maybe they did it also for Kaito, if he really is a single parent that has just lost his wife like she thinks, he may need some words of support.

"Hi! My name is Mirio..." the boy is 2 or 3 years older than her and looks a lot like his father. He must have taken the blonde hair from Yua's family, and its texture from his father. His eyes are a lighter blue than mother's, so...maybe a combination of his two parents? "The adults say you are very smart and..." he continues talking to her just like her parents do. She was never good with people, much less with children—Sasuke hated her...although he hated Shisui too, so it was more jealousy than hatred. They spent much more time with Itachi than he did—, and she has better things to do, so she just ignores him and moves her chubby fingers in some academy exercises. She wants to regain her motor skills as soon as possible.

She may have ignored him too well because the next time she looks up he isn't there anymore. She remains calm and looks around...no sign of him.

Okay.

He may have got bored and went to see the house, they have a big house, so there shouldn't be any reason for him to go **_out_** of the house. She crawls through the second floor of the house. **_Nothing._** What if he went out? What if someone kidnapped him? What will her parents say if something happened to him? Even in a baby's body, she is supposed to be older. She should've kept him entertained...

"Hmm? Chieko-chan? Were you searching for me?" the boy is going up the stairs with a sunny smile on his face and a packet of cookies in his hand.

...

She is never going to worry about this brat again. Without realizing it, she forms a pout and frowns at him, which causes him to laugh a little and enlarge his smile.

When they go back to her room, she doesn't dare ignore him again, and ends playing childish games with the boy—with Mirio doing weird faces now and then, trying to make her smile—. The part of her that's bitter with life doesn't want to acknowledge it— ** _she shouldn't, she doesn't deserve it—,_** but she is having fun.

* * *

The time arrives for the Togata family to go—it's late, and they are the only visit still on the house—, Kaito looks better than when he arrived, and Mirio hasn't released her hand since he was told they should go. While her parents try to stifle their laughter, Togata father forces his son to let go of Chieko. The pair gives their last goodbyes and go, then the Watanabe enters the house and the day it's over, or at least that's what would have happened if Mirio was a normal boy. Instead of going away normally, he starts walking backwards, waving his hand in farewell to then trip and get up with a shout of "I'm fine!" and a big goofy smile.

From her mother's arms, she waves her hand in goodbye and **_can't help smiling too._**

"If Mirio is what it takes to make you smile, I think we should invite him over every day" says her father's trembling voice.

**_What...?_ **

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Kaito would appreciate a little of help with his boy. Should I text him now?" her mother's voice also sounds a little sad with a hopeful tone.

It wasn't such a big smile, just these corners of her lips pulling a little up, but it may be a bigger deal than she thought. She didn't even notice she hadn't smile since she arrived to this place, which means she is worse than she thought—and why wouldn't she?, after what happened it would be weird if she was alright—, but that isn't an excuse. These people, they are so good, they deserve better, they shouldn't need to deal with a broken person, they should have had a normal baby with which they could play and enjoy life, but they had her... ** _They have her, and she had been such a bad daughter._**

She wanted to wait until she could speak without dragging words—she practiced at night—because even though she was a baby, she didn't want to speak like it, **_but her parents deserve the joy of hearing the first childish words of their baby._** Furthermore, she still didn't know who of her two parents wanted to be her first words—it was kind of a big deal among civilians, back in Konoha—, but they were together now, and she had been neglecting them. **_What kind of child doesn't smile around its parents?_**

"...love you, pa, ma..." they didn't react, so she repeated it a bit higher "Pa, Ma! I love you!"

She had never been hugged so strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you found a mistake in my writing!!  
> Thank you for reading.


	4. The Hero Problem.

Her second year of life passed among her parents, grandfather, uncle Kaito, Mirio, and...a nanny. Apparently, the year of parental leave her parents applied for in their respective jobs had finished, and they needed to go back to work. She wasn't surprised because of that but because of their jobs. Her mother is a prison teacher and her father is a psychologist on the same jail. They were clearly really badass if they worked in a place like that. That means they are courageous civilians, and that scares her. What if something happened to them? Criminals are dangerous and unpredictable. And why did they even need to reform criminals? Unless they were war prisoners there wasn't even a reason to keep them alive. She needs to remind herself that this is a different culture from where she comes from, and swallow her fear and disgust with the situation.

Anyway, the nanny. She is...nice? The girl is a teenager that takes her job very seriously, but Chieko never realized how blessed she was with her parents until she knew Ichika. The teenager talks to her as a baby and doesn't recognize her intelligence like her parents do. It's stressful, but she doesn't ask for a change because she doesn't want to cause problems for her parents. She decided to be a better daughter, and that's what she will do.

When her parents are home, they let her use a technology called 'cell phone' and 'computer', in which she reads almost anything she wants to. At first she couldn't decide if it was safe to look even more intelligent 'learning' to read almost immediately, but she was getting bored doing nothing at all. She could blame everything in her 'quirk' if questions aroused. The only problem of her decision was that people here had only one power, so if she all of a sudden used chakra or her sharingan, there would be questions. Yet, she doesn't want to show all her abilities. The more cards she has hidden, the more advantage she will have if the time to use then comes, _**but there is still the problem of her unbalanced chakra...**_

Right. Concentrate. Technology.

Technology is amazing. Everything you want to know is in the internet, and there's nothing you can't read. The shinobi part of her says that to leave information be so freely shared could be dangerous-there's even instructions to make simple bombs-, but this is a different society, and everything is monitored by the government-democracy was an interesting idea, nothing that could have ever come around in the Elemental Nations-, so it should be okay.

After the wonders of technology, came her parents birthdays-the only thing she could give them was her love-, Mirio's 5th birthday-again, she was there, which counts for something-. Actually, there's kind of a funny anecdote including Mirio and her diction ability. So there they were, celebrating Mirio's birthday and singing 'Happy Birthday' in that weird English language-this world was so big and old that there were different languages! She will try to learn as much languages she can-, and she made a mistake, ate the r in Mirio's name and called him Miio. It wasn't that funny, but they laughed at her like if it was hilarious. Chieko accepted their laughs with the dignity of an Uchiha, and was glad her skin didn't show her emotions as easily as in her other life-where she was pale as any other Uchiha-. She wanted to stay mad, but they were having so much fun. Everyone thought she was cute, and Mirio made an adorable face when she started calling him Miio on purpose, thus the nickname stuck. Mirio's revenge was calling her 'Chi-chan', which really didn't bothered her.

Her birthday came next, and then a holiday called 'Christmas'-she really didn't understand why were they celebrating that boys birthday, but oh well, good food, her family, and presents quickly made her stop searching reasons-.

Her 3rd year of life arrived sooner than she thought. Time goes by quickly when you are enjoying life.

* * *

Chieko likes uncle Kaito. He is a good father, and an excellent role model. Yet, she doesn't think it's safe to let the hyperactive, sometimes crazy Togata Mirio walk in front of them, alone.

Father and mother had work today, but Kaito-oji had the day free, so Yua decided to let her with her uncle instead of with the nanny-Hiroyuki knows everything she feels, it was obvious they knew she didn't like the baby-sitter-. They spent the majority of the morning playing games on Mirio's bedroom, but since the boy is incredibly restless, he got bored quickly and ended begging his father to take them outside.

Let's just say that Kaito needs to improve his kid control skills.

They went to the park, ate ice cream-Mirio ate too fast and got a brain freeze-, and Kaito even buyed them pinwheels.

Right now they are walking through a bridge. She is holding hands with her uncle while Mirio is walking ahead moving his pinwheel trying to find where the wind goes faster. When they get to the middle of the bridge, he does an amazed sound, and points towards the river going below them.

The river is crystal blue, the sky is clear, and there is a nice reflection of the bridge on the water. Mirio is right, _**it is a nice view.**_

_**And then...**_

"...Be careful... Mirio...!"

  
There's a little scared scream and a splash.

_**He fell!**_  
How can she help him?  
She hasn't used chakra until now and...  
_**Miio!**_  
What can she do?!

He is going to _**drown!**_  
_**Mirio!**_

He is going to _**drown!**_  
**_Mirio!_**

_**He is going to drown!** _  
_**"* **** *** ***, *****"** _   
_**S̶h̶i̶s̶u̶i̶!̶** _

_**S̶h̶i̶s̶u̶i̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶w̶n̶!̶**_

"...He is alright..."

_Shisui isn't alright..._

"A hero saved him..."

_No one saved him..._

"...Chieko-chan..."

_Chieko? She's Hatsu...She's..._

"Mirio is alright..."

_Mirio? Mirio?_

"Mirio is here, he is fine"

_Right. Miio. Her cousin, her friend. He is alright. Mirio is alive._   
_And Shisui...Shisui has been dead some time now._

"Chieko-chan, you need to breath"

_She is/was Uchiha Hatsu..._

There's a wet hand on her shoulder, and a wavery, childish voice speaks to her.

"I'm fine Chi-chan. You need to breath"

. _..b_ _ ut she is also Watanabe Chieko, and she needs to  _ **_ live _ ** _ in the present. _  
_ She needs to  _ **_ live _ ** _ for the living. _  
_ She needs to  _ **_ breath. _ **

* * *

"Are you mad?" Mirio's voice sounds throughout the room, and she can't help but feel a little bad. After the horrible incident during their walk, Chieko practically hid on Mirio's room. Luckily, no one had went to see her for the last two hours, but it seems Miio couldn't wait any longer. 

The truth is she's ashamed of her reaction, she's a soldier, a shinobi, she's supposed to know how to deal with her problems, and yet, she broke down when she saw Mirio fall into the river. It would have been better if she had broke down after Miio was saved, but she didn't. She would have been useless anyway, but the point stood...Even if she had had the skill, she wouldn't have been able to help him.

Which leads to another problem. She is weak. She grew complacent knowing this was a more peaceful place than the Elemental Nations. Chieko thought she had time to work on her new/unbalanced/maybe damaged chakra network, but the fact is that killers, enemy soldiers, and wars aren't the only dangers in the world.

"Chi-chan?...I know you told me to be careful many times before. I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, but I'm fine now..."

"I'm not mad" she's just trying to reorganize her future plans, and find a way to control her emotions so her father doesn't freak out when she feels them. "I was just really worried about you, so be more careful, and don't..." a strong hug shuts her up and throws her on the floor with a crying blonde boy on top of her.

She answers his hug with the same strength, and does her best to comfort him. Mirio tells her how scared he was when he fell, how awesome was the hero who saved him, how afraid he was when he saw struggling with breathing. He also admits he wanted to come and see her right away, but his father wouldn't let him, saying that she needed a little of space-Keita's decision would be odd if she was a normal child, but she isn't, and she's grateful her uncle understands that-.

Chieko hears him out patiently and cleans his tears with a little smile on her face.

 **_She's glad he is alive._ ** _**..** _

"...and I decided I want to be a hero. I want to help people too!"

_**...but he doesn't seem to want to keep himself that way.** _

Her displeasure must be clear on her face because now she has two puppy eyes looking at her confusedly.

"You don't want me to?" she knows her opinion matters a lot to him, not only because they are friends but because he knows she's very smart-compared to a real child. Experience gives her an unfair advantage-.

She chooses her words carefully and focuses them on trying to dissuade him.

"Hero work is very dangerous, you could get hurt..."

"Then I will train a lot, so no one can hurt me!"

"It's impossible to prepare to every situation..."

"I will study lots too, so I will be prepared!"

"Your quirk..."

"Right! With my quirk they won't even be able to hurt me"

"Mirio..."

"Chi-chan...Don't you want me to help others?"

"There are plenty of heroes out there who can do that"

Chieko tried to counter each of his arguments in a logical and easy way to understand. She didn't raise her voice and tried to maintain the peace throughout the talk, but Mirio is a child, he grew frustrated and his words became shouts.

"Why can't you just agree with me?! You are so mean, Chieko!" his face was a little red and his cheeks were puffed up in an angry gesture. "I hate you!"

**_This little...!_**

"Is something wrong?" her father's concerned face showed up on the door, and she could see her mother and Keita behind him. 

Chieko was growing frustrated too, and the thought that maybe the adults could beat some sense into Mirio made Chieko's mouth speak exactly what she was thinking.

"Mirio is being stupid! He is going to get himself killed!" she realized her mistake when her words had already leaved her mouth. _**Those weren't the words of a child.**_

She had been so careful, saying only things she considered safe for a child to know, avoiding bad words-people around her didn't use them, so she shouldn't know them- and themes that would be odd for even a genius child to understand-like death-. Chieko had feigned perfect innocence and childishness, and now, when she was really being childish-with her outburst of little thought words-, she had ruined it.

* * *

  
"Now. Why don't we all talk about what happened earlier?" says Hiroyuki with his most soft voice. We are all sitting in the living room floor. Chieko is between her father and mother, and Mirio is between his father and her mother. "Mirio-kun, if you could tell us why were you fighting"

"Chieko was being mean!" Mirio shouts immediately "I told her I want to be a hero and she started saying that I shouldn't do it" Hiroyuki hums thoughtfully, and then asks Keita if something happened before they arrived. Keita gives a summary of the events, and of course, tells them she had a panic attack-Chieko sees her parents tense, and she knows this will require another talk-.

"Why do you think Chieko-chan was scared when you fell son?" Keita's words seem to confuse Mirio, but he answers anyway.

"Because she thought I got hurt" the finality of his words make Keita smile, but he and every adult on the room know that's only partially true. Her uncle looks a little insecure, but when he decides to speak, he does it with confidence.

"Do you remember your kaachan?" Mirio doesn't seem to understand where the theme comes from, but Keita's sad tone makes him forget his anger.

"Yeah, you told me she was really sick and couldn't continue living with us, so she went to the sky and takes care of us from there"

"Do you remember how were you feeling when I told you she wouldn't come home?" Her uncle's voice breaks through half the sentence, but then continues as if nothing happened.

"I was really sad...but it's okay, right? 'Cause kaachan is looking out for us from the sky!" **_This boy couldn't be more cute even if he tried, but he's not getting the point._** Hiroyuki feels her frustration and picks her up and puts her on her mother's arms-everyone knows Yua gives the best hugs-.

"But you were still sad. And we miss her, right?"

"Yes..."

"That's how Chieko felt earlier. She thought she wouldn't see you again..."

"But I'm not sick!" Mirio's stubbornness shows up once more.

"People don't always leave us because of sickness. If someone hurts physically another person really really bad that person could die too...just like your kaasan" the boy stood there, thinking about what his father told him.

"So...Chi-chan...you thought I was going to leave you forever. That's why you were afraid..." she nods. "...but why don't you want me to be a hero?"

**_She already blew up her cover, may as well be as direct as possible._ **

"Heroes die all the time, and I don't want you to die" she looks at him with the most serious and stern face her infant body can do.

"And that's where you are wrong Chieko" Yua's voice surprises everyone.

"I'm not wrong. In fact, why are all of you supporting him?! He would leave you too if he..."

"Chieko" Yua doesn't raise her voice, but her tone makes her shut up immediately. The woman turns her around and looks straight at her. Black and blue collide, then her gaze softens, and she speaks. "You are very intelligent and mature, Chieko. We don't know how, but you already know how dangerous the world is. Yet, you don't seem to realize that no matter what, we all could..." she looks at Mirio, then at Keita as if asking for permission "...we all could die at any moment. The world is that unpredictable, and taking that into account, we can't retain our loved ones just because we are afraid for their safety"

"He can choose a safer job" it's annoying to know that she's just being silly now, but **_she can, they can convince Mirio to change his choice, and it should be easier now that he's a child._**

"I think she understands, " Hiroyuki gets her out of her thoughts, and gives her a knowing, amused look "but she's so bullheaded that she won't accept it, and that's okay. The point stands though, you can't force others to do what you want them to. Okay?" Chieko releases a totally strained "Okay".

Well...she has a lot of time until Miio turns 15, which means she has a lot of time to stray him away from the hero path.

When a wave of determination fills her, her father chuckles.


	5. Life Training

Mirio forgave her a day after their conversation, but before that he tried to convince her that nothing would happen to him, and of course, she didn't budge. There were signs of them starting to fight again, and she really wasn't in the mood, so she convinced him to agree to disagree. They won't speak about it nor try to persuade each other...at least not in a direct way. She is pretty sure she can change his opinion little by little without him noticing, and if it doesn't work, she can always use her sharingan to take away his silly hero worship mindset. That would make her feel like shit, but 'desperate times call for desperate measures'.

...

Still, if he was going to forgive her so soon, why did he told her he hated her? That hurt.

...

Awesome. She is becoming a child.

Chieko had already noticed it. Sometimes she can't control her emotions as good as she should. Until now she had been putting the blame on the trauma of her past life—Shisui's death, t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶s̶o̶n̶.̶.̶.̶, the visions of her Mangekyo Sharingan almost got her crazy, she realizing she had failed her brother, and her suicide—, but maybe it's also this body...she hopes part of it is her body because that will fix itself.

Anyhow, she will address her problems in order of importance, and right now the most important thorn on her side is her chakra. She had been thinking of it for a while now, but the circumstances weren't good nor desperate enough to address it. Now she is almost 4 years old and it _**should**_ be safe to start her training.

So.

She knew since before she was born that her chakra was unbalanced, her spiritual energy surpassed her physical energy many times over, but she thought it was because she was 'dead'—obviously she wasn't, but that was her theory at the time—. Although that disbalance isn't new—everyone has a little difference in physical and spiritual energy—, hers is huge and it could be dangerous, but she isn't a medic-nin, so she can't be sure. The good thing is that the gap between her energies gives her an opportunity to increase her chakra pool like nothing she had before—her spiritual energy will just continue increasing while she grows and learns, and training will increase her physical energy—, and sooner or later she will be able to use her Mangekyo Sharingan at full potential. Hopefully, her eyes won't be as useless as they were in her past life.

First things first. Stop repressing her chakra, observe it's behavior, make sure her tenketsu points are functioning correctly, and see what's the difference with her previous chakra system.

* * *

It took her a whole week and a half to througly check everything. It would have taken more, but she practically doesn't have anything to do besides eat and sleep, although her parents were begun to get worried when they didn't see her reading anything or asking about the world. The liberation of her repressed chakra hurted a little—it was a good thing her father wasn't there—, and the disbalance between her energies left her dizzy, but the human body is a perfect machine, and it naturally stabilized the two energies in 4 horrible days—her parents thought she was sick—. Which only means that the paranoia that made her hide her chakra almost killed her. **_Awesome._**

Chieko was lucky...for once...Although now that she thinks about it, this life has been pretty good. She couldn't have wished for a better family.

...

Back to topic. Her chakra system is bigger and feels different, but each one of the 361 tenketsu points works properly, so now she will try to manipulate her chakra with the easiest exercise you can do: the leaf practice. Well, she doesn't have a leaf, but she can use any other thing.

She makes sure the nanny is distracted in the kitchen, and then locks herself in the bathroom. 

The exercise is fairly simple, 'control your chakra with enough precision that the leaf/object sticks to your forehead/hand/etc'. She feels the energy inside her, and notices how it moves through her body, then she accumulates a little of it on her hand and sticks the toothbrush on it...and...perfect.

  
Chieko practices a little, sticking the toothbrush to wherever part of her body she wants. She fails sometimes, because her chakra is bigger and more difficult to control, but when the nanny calls her, she gets out of it with a grin on her face.

* * *

That same day she starts doing basic physical exercises. She would want to start with Academy katas, but she doesn't want to strain her little body and end damaging it permanently.  
Chieko decides to only train when her father isn't there-she doesn't know exactly how his quirk works, so she doesn't want to risk him noticing her 'weird' training...although it is bound to happen at some time, better later than sooner, at least until she has an excuse good enough-, and divides the day with the nanny in chakra training, from 2-3 hours, and physical training, 30 minutes.

* * *

Part two of her training starts two months later and has to do with controlling her chakra outside her body. She doesn't want to risk to try any jutsu until she is sure she can balance and control her chakra when its outside her body—she doesn't want to deplete all of it by accident—.

Again, the only ones on the house are the nanny and her, and she takes full advantage of that. This time, she faked to go to sleep, and waited until the teenager left her room. 

Now, the ideal thing to do would be tree walking, but even if she does it on the walls, if she makes a mistake she could break the wall, and that would be horrible. Therefore, she will try other excersice a little more difficult than tree walking, but less difficult than water walking. 

It's a basic modified training for iryo-ninjutsu. Even though she had a good chakra control in her past life, she didn't have the ability to control ying/yang release, thus she never learned iryo-ninjutsu, but she knows the basics. Medical ninjutsu basics are about exteriorising your chakra until its visible, and then only using the ying/yang release to cure. She can do the first part. 

Chieko exteriorises her chakra through her palms until a faint blue light is visible...

Now, she needs to make it a little physical, but without using chakra nature, like if she were doing a jutsu...she needs to materialize the enegy, and the best way to see if she's doing it right is with an object.

...she carries the teddy bear on her palms and concentrates on it...the doll starts to float 1 centimeter above her hands just as expected and then...it bursts. When she hears steps going up the stairs, Chieko quickly hides the rests of the bear under her pillow, and pretends to sleep. 

"Everything alright...?" the girl sounds confused and a little worried, but after taking a good look to the room, she dismisses her thoughts and goes back down.

Okay. Good news? It isn't that difficult to balance the energies on her chakra. Bad news? Her chakra control still needs a lot of work. However, all of that will wait until she takes a real nap, she exhausted a lot of her chakra.

* * *

"What?" 

"It's just so you can make friends. Okay? It will be fun" her mother is trying to convince her while her father analyzes her, and she would usually do whatever they tell her to do, but this time...

"I don't need friends, I don't need to, and I don't want to go" she feels that frustratingly childish pout start to form on her face.

"Everyone needs friends, that's how we humans work..."

"I mean I don't need more friends, I already have Miio! Besides, I won't learn anything I don't already know..." the voice of her father interrupts her.

"Would you prefer if we try to move you directly to first grade?" his curiosity is real, but the simple thought of being treated like a genius by strangers makes her want to throw up. Her family do treat her like the 'smart child' she is, but they do it with love. She remembers the responsibilities, pressure and stress the Clan placed on Itachi and Shisui. She recalls the heavy expectations of Konoha towards its geniuses, and she doesn't want any of it.

**_Better to suffer because of boredom than because of stress and anxiety. She has more than enough of that._ **

"I will go..." the answer makes her parents look at her surprised, but they quickly change their expressions to more happy ones, assuring her that she will have fun.

She hopes so.

* * *

She's not having fun. Not one bit. It may be because they are real children and she's not, or because she didn't want to be there since the start, but the truth is she is hating every minute of this thing called 'Kindergarten'.

The kids are loud, hyperactive, and fight easily. There are some kids who look kind of interesting, but they are the type she prefers to observe from far far away. Chieko already said it, she doesn't need more friends, there's enough people in her life to worry about.

Some children try to talk to her, and the adults taking care of them try to encourage her to socialize, but she maintains her position, and keeps to herself throughout the day.

When the time to go home arrives, her grandfather is the one to come and get her. They walk home holding hands.

"How was it?" he asks like if he didn't know, but if her parents haven't told him she didn't want to go, her feelings should. Daisuke has the same quirk her father has, but his is a little weaker.

"You know how was it. Horrible"

"Did you even try to enjoy it?" and now he's making fun of her...Chieko looks at him with narrowed eyes, and then gives up and tells him what he already knows.

"...not really...But it's not like I can have fun with them anyway! They won't understand what I talk about, and the only theme they know a little about are heroes, they are completely obsessed" Daisike looks at her with a raised eyebrow, and refutes her answer.

"Mirio is 'obsessed' too" **_please, don't remind her._** With a huff, she stops talking, trying to convey her anger. He keeps quiet for a few steps, and then continues.

"So the problem is that you don't have themes in common with your classmates" he always knows how to simplify things to the extreme. "Maybe you could take one of your books and read it to them"

"Right, because they will understand what I read" she deadpans.

"You could read them one of your fantasy books" he looks at her face and seems to see something he doesn't like because he sighs and speaks more seriously. "You already know you are more intelligent than other children, and I understand that makes it difficult for you to socialize with them, but you shouldn't close yourself up...you could treat them like if they were your little siblings and teach them things slowly" she's not closing herself, it's just...people are problematic, and difficult, and...for Kami's sake, why does she even need to interact with those kids?

"Just try it. If you don't like it, we won't insist more. Okay?" she mumbles an 'Okay' towards he laughs at. "Now, does my favorite granddaughter wants an ice cream?"

"I'm your only granddaughter..."

"And you are my favorite, so...?"

"Mom doesn't like it when I eat dessert before lunch"

"Well, what she doesn't know won't harm her. Right?" _**oh, my...**_ she giggles and gives up. She loves ice cream, and he's correct, _**what her parents don't know won't harm them.**_

* * *

  
The next day she takes the ' _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ ' book, and asks the caretakers to let her read it to the group. Chieko isn't very happy about it, but she can take the opportunity to train this body to imitate/change voices.

Although she doesn't let it show on her face, she ends up having fun, and the kids leave the day giving her big smiles and happy waves, telling their parents how awesome is their _friend_ who imitates voices. That makes her a little —just a little bit—happy.

"Y-you are incredible! Is your quirk what let's you do that?" a boy with green hair, and freckles talks to her with shining green eyes. There's another kid behind him that tries to look disinterested, but fails miserably.

"No, I just know how to do it"

"Cool! Could you teach us?" she was going to refuse, but those fucking puppy eyes... _ **my God, why does these walking suns keep appearing in front of her?**_

"Sure..." the boy left an excited squackle and spoke to the blonde kid.

"Did you hear that Kacchan? She is going to teach us!"

"Wathever" he said, but he got closer when he heard the confirmation.

"I'm Watanabe Chieko. You?"

"I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

"Bakugou Katsuki"

Izuku's voice contrasts terribly with Bakugou's voice. She doesn't even think their personalities match. The green haired boy is a cutie and kind with everyone while she has seen the blonde one being a brat sometimes—yes, she may have watched her classmates. No, she's not stalking them, she's just seeing who is worth her time—. _**How is it possible for these two to be friends?**_

It may not be so bad, making friends. It would be a good thing if they were normal civilia-...

"...and we're going to be heroes!"

_**For fucks sake!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> I really tried to make it look real and for it to make sense, but the chakra thing is bullshit, so let's pretend everything is right and she's a little smart. XD.  
> Thank you for reading.


	6. I'm sorry.

Kindergarten wasn't as horrible once she befriended Izuku and Katsuki. From time to time she would read to the class, but she mainly spent her time with the boys. It may be talking, playing, or she teaching them new things, they have become inseparable. Bakugou can be a little bitchy sometimes, but she is always quick to remind him that he isn't the queen of the house—he would be mad an hour or two, and then come back, so all good—. Talking about the blonde boy, he already got—discovered? This quirk thing is weird—his kosei. He can make explosions with his hands, they couldn't talk much about it since Christmas vacations began, but it was pretty cool.

Still, although it has been fun, to have not only one friend but three that want to become heroes is an infinite source of stress. That fact is on the back of her mind each time she sees them, specially when they ramble on and on about quirks, hero names, favorite heroes, etc. Chieko is glad Izuku and Katsuki haven't met Mirio, they would just encourage each other.

Just imagine them together...

Yep. She doesn't want them anywhere near each other. Which won't be that difficult considering they have just started vacations and just like every year, Keita-oji took Mirio in a trip to Osaka. They invited her this time—years pasts she had been told she was too young—, but her father was going away in a 'business' trip—something about getting to know a famous psychologist and a 'valuable' learning experience, but she knows better, those eyes are the eyes of a fanboy. She thinks he would have left sooner if it wasn't for her birthday—, and she didn't want to leave her mother alone, so she stayed.

The uneasiness and fear of precious people going away made her really bitter until Izuku invited her to play at the park, so that's what she's going to do, it isn't very far, and she has not seen the boys since they went on vacation.

* * *

Chieko doesn't know the zone, and has never come to either of her friends' houses, but her mom has the address and is accompanying her, so they should find the park fairly quick—not that she couldn't do it alone, but even though she is already five years old, she is still a child, and an adult's presence when walking alone is a necessity—.

They arrive to the park and she doesn't like one bit what she sees.

Izuku is **_beaten up_** on the floor.

**_Who does she need to kill now?_ **

She lets go of her mother hand and runs to Midoriya's side, Yua behind her.

"Izuku..." the 'are you alright?' question is a stupid one right now, and the 'who did this?' can wait until her friend is better, so she instead makes sure none of his injuries are bad, and with the help of her mother take him to his home.

* * *

Midoriya didn't want to tell anyone what happened. Of course, once the adults were gone, she forced him to confess—she may have made him cry a little—. The words fled his mouth with sobs and cries, and since she was never good at comforting people with words, she just hugged him until he stopped crying.

Chieko couldn't believe what Izuku told her. Right, at first she thought Katsuki and Izuku were too different to be friends, but then she thought...she thought wrong. And how did he got so quickly influenced by others opinions? What the fuck?! To bully Midoriya just because he doesn't has a quirk—she is a little ashamed to admit she was glad he wouldn't be able to become a hero—, that's insane. He was crying so much when he told her he would never be a hero...she wanted to tell him that he could be a hero, that even without a quirk, if he trained, he could do it, but she took her heart and crushed it. **_Those words would make him pursuit even more the hero path,_** so she just stood silent with him on his room until it was time to go.

* * *

She hasn't really paid attention to the problems around quirks. Besides the hero vs villain conflict that everyone knows about, she didn't have information, and information is a powerful weapon if you know how to use it, so she asked Yua.

80% of the population has a quirk, and the rest who doesn't are called quirkless, and unfortunately, they are sometimes treated unfairly or as if they were less. Yua didn't say anything to her questions, but Chieko knows her mother suspects all of this has to do with Izuku. 

Now.   
What to do?

She can't change the fact Izuku doesn't have a quirk, and she can't threaten each and every person who bothers her friend-by the way, she has a pending talk with Bakugou-...well, she could, but it's bound to be more problematic than helpful. The best she can do is teach him to defend himself...but that could encourage him to be a hero...

Agh.  
Why does she need to deal with all of this?

* * *

Last year of Kindergarten started just hours ago. She hadn't seen Katsuki in a long two weeks, and she had decided she would confront him later, when nobody would interfere—no, she's not going to do anything to him, he's still her friend—, but the stupid blonde decided to ridicule Izuku in front of the class. She really didn't want to have this conversation here, but he doesn't let her any other option.

"Bakugou, what do you think you are doing?" her voice doesn't rise, and her tone stays monotonous, but all the children's laughs stop and everyone looks at her, forming a circle that encloses the trio of 'friends'.

"Eeh?! What I do has nothing to do with you!"

"I didn't ask you that" he doesn't respond, but his face turns dangerously red and he takes a step forward. "But anyway, that's not important. Why are you doing this to Izuku? You are friends"

"There's no way I'm friends with loser, quirkless, Deku" the nickname makes the green haired boy flinch, and her right hand twitches. She almost wants to fix him with punches, but **_friends don't hit friends-unless you are training-._** Even she that only had two friends in her past life knows it.

He seems to have the idea of Izuku being less inched on his brain, so she changes strategy.

"Didn't you want to be a hero?"

"That has nothing...!"

"Oh, but it has everything to do with it. Heroes are not bullies Bakugou. Heroes don't harm people, much less their friends..." a push throws her to the ground and a shout similar to a growl sounds throughout the yard of the school.

"A hero is someone who defeats anyone! And you are not my friends! Go away!"

A nervous Izuku stands behind her, asking in a rushed voice if she's alright.

She's alright.

Bakugou will not be alright.

**_He did say they aren't friends, so no harm done, right?_ **

* * *

No, she didn't use her training.  
Yes, she beat up a child.  
No, she didn't kill him.  
Yes, he burned her a little, she may have lost a tooth, and her parents will lose it when they find out.  
But damn it, it was worth it and satisfactory.

* * *

"Now, Katsuki-kun, Chieko-chan, what do we say when we fight?"

**_Watch your back._ **

No one says anything. The traitor scowls at her, and turns his head to the side. She gives him a dignified Uchiha glare that makes him go back a few steps.

"Chieko!" while her mother's voice sounds in warning, Bakugou's mother pushes her son with a little too much strenght. The woman is a copy of the traitor, but at least it seems she has morals.

"You two just need to apologize, and then we will all leave this on the past" the obnoxiously sweet voice of the teacher sounds again.

**_This woman doesn't really care about what happened, she just wants to go home._ **

Chieko buries her anger, and speaks.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Bakugou. It won't happen again as long as you don't bully Izuku" her words leave the teacher's office silent and then chaos.

"Katsuki! What the hell did you do again?!"

"Chieko! You shouldn't hurt anyone in any circumstance...!"

Did no one explained to them why were they fighting? Kami. She's so done with this, she just wants to go home.

* * *

Things remained tense after that incident. Chieko made sure Izuku wasn't directly bullied during class, but there was little she could do about the glares and bullying outside class. The worst? The biggest problem wasn't what others did to Izuku but that the boy isn't capable to strike back. He is too kind, he only fights when there's another person in danger, and the bullies take advantage of that.

The obvious, easiest answer to everything is to teach Izuku how to defend himself—or at least teach him to receive punches—, but that's... She wants to do it, she really does, that would help him even after people stop bullying him, and she admits it, it would be awesome to teach another person how to fight— ** _...even though in another childhood she hated it..._** —. She could teach Mirio too and then the most vulnerable precious people she has would be a little less fragile, but they are impressionable children and that could encourage them to become heroes...

"You are overthinking things again, sweety" Yua's voice takes her back to reality. Chieko puffs her cheeks stubbornly and continues organizing the dinning room. "Anything I can help you with?" Thats, that's actually a good idea.

"They are still bothering Izuku and I don't know how to help when I'm not with him"

"I thought that was taken care of...?"

"They only do it when there's no one looking and then they hide it saying they are playing. Izuku doesn't tell anyone, but I pay a lot of attention"

Her mother frowns and seems to think about Chieko's words while cooking dinner. It passes some time and Chieko is starting to think she will not receive an answer when the woman speaks again.

"If your friend doesn't do anything to protect himself, there is not much you can do..." she is about to protest, but her mother interrupts her with a raised eyebrow "You shouldn't try to do everything alone, talk with Inko, talk with your teachers, and then maybe try to make Midoriya-kun realize that what is happening is not something he should hide"

Chieko thinks about it and her mother may be...no, she _is_ right, and it is so obvious that it makes her blush in shame. **_She is such an idiot sometimes._** Yua laughs at her face at the same time her father enters the kitchen and greets each of them with a kiss.

Usually, Hiroyuki arrives before Yua and he is the one who cooks, but when it's the other way around it's not a problem for her mother to cook—although she will admit it, she prefers her father's food—. Dinner is the part of the day everyone is home in no hurry, and so in the Watanabe house is ritual for each person to talk about their respective days. Her mother talks about what she dreamed the night before, about the prisoners that showed good/bad behavior—of course, she doesn't say names—, about her friends/colleagues. Her father talks about what he ate throughout the day, he can't talk about his patients, but he comments about some of them getting better; he talks about his way home, the people he saw, the places they should go in their next vacation. Chieko talks about what she did with the nanny, about what she read and learned.

Those are random, unimportant themes, but it brings them closer to each other. Now, they do talk about serious stuff, but it normally doesn't involve her, so they don't include her on those conversations. Not until now.

"So..." Hiroyuki isn't the type of man who doesn't have the words to explain himself, he isn't the type to show his insecurity, and the sudden change in his personality puts her on edge "You are going to enter primary school soon, and well, they need to know, hmm, they need to know your..."

He sighs and his eyes dance around the room, searching for the words he wants to say, then he looks at her mother for help. "Darling, I don't think we should..." Their eyes connect and they seem to have a conversation at that moment, Yua looks at him disapprovingly and doesn't budge to whatever Hiroyuki is thinking. Still, puppy eyes are a powerful weapon and the blonde ends up finishing his phrase.

"They need to know what is your quirk and we wanted to know what are we going to do about that" _**Well, that wasn't so bad. Is her father worried that she may be quirkless?**_ Chieko has thought about it, but she isn't sure what type of lie she should tell them. To pretend to be quirkless is easy and would hide everything; however, would that be a good long-term decision?

"Oh...well...is there some type of test or something? I think Izuku told me about..." the more she says, the more grim her parents' faces become, until there's a point where she stops talking altogether and only observes them.

Both of them look serious, of course, this is important, it's part of her future, but...

_**Oh...** _

Neither of them are smiling, nor do they look comfortable, like if it was a theme they wanted to avoid. Yua's face looks like stone, Hiroyuki's eyes don't have its constant mirth. Chieko's heart beats scared, and panic and guilt start to drown her, but nothing shows on her face. Her father looks worried, but doesn't make any movement to help. He knows she prefers to be comforted with actions, with hugs and smiles, but this time...this time he uses his words.

"Chieko..." it's only a name, a simple word said with the worry of a father, but it sounds so foreign, so far away...and she understands... _ **she understands...**_

_**And the guilt chokes her,** _

because they _ **know**_.

They know,

_**they know,** _

they know,

th _ **eyknow**_ theyk _ **now**_ ,

Oh My _**God**_ ,

they know _**she's not**_ their daughter.

 _ **"I'm sorry"** _she manages to speak in the middle of her panic, _**"I'm sorry"**. _Simple whispers leave her lips, and that's the only thing she can do. She can't give them their daughter back, she can't— _ **she can**_ —make them forget what they know, she can't cry—her voice trembles and her eyes crystallize with tears that won't fall—.

She almost doesn't notice the hands on her shoulders, or the words spoken around her, but she does notice the anger.

"I told you! I told you we should wait until she was ready!"

Furious whispers that turn into muted hateful "Thief", "Impostor", _**"Murderer"**_.

_**The only thing she can do is ask for forgiveness.** _


	7. Watanabe Hiroyuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since the last update, but I simply didn't have the inspiration to write. I obtained a new addiction with Connor from Detroit: Become Human and I just couldn't think about Shisui.  
> Anyway, here I am.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave in the comments your opinion.  
> Love you all<3

Hiroyuki was born a warm summer day on a farm on the outskirts of Niigata Prefecture. That July 30 was the worst and best day in his father's life. Watanabe Daisuke used to tell him that the moment he saw his face he became the happiest man alive; however, when Hiroyuki grew up he was told his mother died that day.

His father never held it against him, which should be obvious, but when he became a psychologist he truly understood the blessing he had with a father like Daisuke—unfortunately, there's a lot of single fathers that end up blaming their children for their mother's passing—.

Hiroyuki never knew his mother personally, but he felt like he did. His father always talked about her at any moment he could. Stories about Aanya filled Hiroyuki's curiosity, and he knew that the woman undoubtedly loved him—which, again, should be obvious, but children have a very particular way of being cruel to each other—.

Daisuke made sure to always remember Aanya, even if it caused him pain.

"Aanya... Your mother, she was beautiful, the most beautiful woman you could ever see. Her skin was similar to ours, but hers was of a softer color and texture...like milk chocolate. When the sun reflected on her eyes, they looked like molten gold. Still, you shouldn't let their beauty enchant you completely. When she was angry. Oh God. Her eyes looked like those of a wolf...When she smiled...you sometimes smile like her, you know?...it was a crooked smile that formed a dimple on her right cheek" Daisuke's eyes glazed over each time he talked about her, but his voice was filled with love and devotion. "She was gorgeous, not only physically, inside too. She wasn't very patient, and she didn't like to waste her time, but she had all the time in the world for the people who needed it. She was a medic..."

A love like that, a love that could endure death...Hiroyuki didn't think he could find it, not until he met Yua.

He met Smith Yua in the airport at Musutafu—sometimes he feels that it was destiny itself what brought them together—, it was the first time he went outside Niigata. The Watanabes usually have the quirk 'empath', and so it is easier to live in the countryside, where there aren't many people(where there aren't feelings of many people pressed together). Hiroyuki would have never left Niigata, but his father insisted that he should study and obtain a good profession that would give him a better life.

He remembers feeling, for the first time, that maybe his father was wrong.

How could the city give him a better life? His head was killing him, emotions/feelings were running wild on his brain, and **_why was he so sad, so happy, so stressed_** at the same time! He didn't even have a reason to be stressed!

His quirk was killing him and he felt sick. Of course, to be an empath is difficult, you feel everything others are feeling, but it was never that bad at Niigata —his father did tell him that he would regret not practicing the use of his quirk more often, but it was just...! His head hurt a lot when he consciously used his quirk!—. He wanted to go home, continue his life at the farm and maybe marry that pretty girl at the convenience store —yes, he was exaggerating, it hurt a lot, but it wasn't that bad that he was seriously planning to go back home—.

With how dramatic he was/is and how bad he was feeling, it shouldn't be a surprise that when Yua arrived in the middle of his suffering, asking "Are you okay?" with the most beautiful calming voice he had ever heard, he gave the most stupid answer he could.

"Are you an angel?" The men in the Watanabe family had always been a little sappy, but that was a new record.

The high level of embarrassment made them turn into tomatoes—an incredible feat for Hiroyuki, considering his skin color and his loud, almost shameless personality—, and both parted their ways hoping to never live such a mortifying event, but destiny had other plans and they met again on Musutafu University.

Hiroyuki was going to study psychology in the same University Yua was just starting her career in education—Was it really possible for such a coincidence to occur? Without God, or any other deity intervening? He doesn't believe it—. Somehow, with the passing of time, the awkward and ashamed smiles turned into goofy grins and sweet/warm looks.

**_They fell in love..._ **

**_...And there were obstacles._ **

First, the University took the majority of their time, and then the problem changed to trying to keep stable jobs. When they finally took care of their professional lives and decided to marry, Yua's parents didn't want their precious daughter to marry a nobody. And as if the world trying to separate them wasn't enough, they fought each other—normally trivialities thrown out of proportion because of stress—. They were young, he was immature and Yua a little too serious for him.

It reached a point where they thought maybe they weren't made for each other **_after all_**.

And that was the key.

**After all.**

After everything they had been through together, would they drift apart?

**_What is worth will never be easy._ **

So they decided to try a little more. If at the end they weren't fated to be, well, at least they could say they tried. They wouldn't live in regret thinking about the things they didn't do, about the things they could have done.

—While Hiroyuki ended telling the story as the most cute and romantic love story he could, making emphasis on the good things, Yua always made sure to bring him back to reality, reminding him that life wasn't a rose path—. Their differences didn't disappear, but they grew up and changed in other ways. Those differences stopped crashing and instead they complemented each other.

Who would have thought that people so different were, **_after all_** , meant to be together?

* * *

Hiroyuki loves his life. His career gave him a better understanding of his emotions and quirk, his job lets him help people just like his mother did, his wife is what lights up his mornings—he totally understands now how his father felt—, his father is alive and healthy, and of course, let's not forget that their jobs give them enough money to live a fairly accommodated life. All of it is a blessing, and he is grateful everyday. What else could he ask for? Was it really possible to be happier?

The answer was **_yes_**.

They weren't against the possibility of having a child. It wasn't something they desperately wanted, but it would be nice to make their family bigger—maybe with a child he would be able to convince Yua to get a dog—. The problem? They had been trying for a while, but it didn't look like it was possible for them. Although not really a problem since adoption was always an option, it did feel...weird...no...he felt disappointed. Perhaps he wanted it more than he thought.

Then it happened, **_a miracle_**.

The most amazing thing a human can create, life. Hiroyuki and Yua, they had **_made_** a child, there was a new little life forming on his wife's body. They told everyone about it, or well, Yua told everyone about it, he was more like bragging, already saying how smart, cute, and amazing would be their baby.

They were overjoyed—even if they showed it differently—, or they were supposed to be. Why was his wife so sad? Maybe it was the hormones...? But no, it felt different. It wasn't the fleeting sadness of a random event, nor the mood swing provoked by hormones at pregnancy—he worked with pregnant women before, he knew how that felt—. It was more like...the sadness of losing a loved one, but...worse? People feel differently—which is why you should never compare the suffering of two different people—, so it is impossible to 'measure' accurately the level of emotion a person is feeling, but this...he had never felt anything like it. It wasn't only sadness but a whole lot of guilt, regret, anger, hate, confusion, stress, **_pain_**. A pain so raw and so strong that it made him cry.

**_What would someone need to suffer to feel like this?_ **

"Are you alright, Hiro? Sweetheart?" Yua's voice filled of worry was really confused, but he still asked because **_was it really possible? For their baby to..._**

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Are you alright? I mean, obviously not, but...Did something happen today, why are you...?" **_Why are you hurting like this?_**

"Hey...hey, Hiro, pay attention to me, I'm fine. Okay? Hiro...?"

She was being honest, and if she was telling the truth, then...the only other person that his quirk could feel like this...

**_Why?_ **

* * *

Hiroyuki had worked with many people through the years. Children, teenagers, adults. Women, men. Troubled people who needed help—most recently he did a little extra study and started working with criminals—, the point was, that he has experience, and what he was feeling from that baby wasn't usual.

It definitely weren't his wife's feelings, but a baby shouldn't be able to feel like that, nor have a reason for it.

He was panicking, influenced by those feelings and his own confusion and fear, it took him a few hours to explain it to his wife. Of course, Yua, being the most level headed of the two, calmed him down and told him that they should ask Daisuke—since he was the only other person with the empath quirk—.

The way to Niigata was a nightmare, he actually needed to 'turn off' his quirk as much as possible if he didn't want to be overwhelmed.

He knew his father would give him an answer, but he didn't expect the kind of answer he gave.

When they arrived at the house, Daisuke looked at Yua with curiosity, then his eyes turned sad—probably feeling what Hiroyuki felt—, and said.

"So it happened" without more explanations, his father took them to the kitchen, gave them tea, and made them sit at the table.

The serious atmosphere around the man was enough to tell them that this was more important than what they thought—difficult to believe—. Daisuke took a deep breath, and looked at the photo of Aanya that was always in the middle of the table. Hiroyuki wasn't a patient person, but he knew when to control himself, so he waited until his father decided to speak.

"Do you remember everything I told you about your mother?"

"How does that have anything to...!" a look from him was enough to shut him up "Okay! Okay. So I know that she was beautiful, smart, a doctor, Hindu descent. What does that matter right now?! You felt it too, Tou-san, there's something wrong with our baby"

"Ah, but it has everything to do..."

"Daisuke-san, with all respect, we would appreciate it if you could be a little more direct with us" Yua was starting to sound impatient too.

"Right, it's just...a sensible and rare matter...I wasn't exactly prepared to talk about it...Aanya would have..." the worried looks of Hiroyuki and Yua must had make him steel his resolve because he began talking "You see, just like everyone else Hindu people have their beliefs, and just like everyone else those beliefs are supported by faith, but in your mother's family...in your mother's family it was different"

So what does it matter? Usually, he wouldn't say no to hear about his mother, but this wasn't the time to talk about that.

"Hindu believe in reincarnation. In Aanya's family...for Aanya, it was more than a belief because some of their women were reincarnations"

**_What?!_ **

"The quirk era brought many different powers, and 'reincarnation' was one of them. Aanya told me that it was probable that if we had a daughter, it could be a reincarnation...just like her"

Daisuke explained everything he could, from what Aanya knew personally to what had been researched by generations of her family. How at 3-4 months of pregnancy the quirk activated itself and 'brought' a soul to fill the body—instead of growing with the body—, how it was theorized to be a totally random event, how the person didn't knew what was happening until they were born, how it was unusual for the quirk to manifest, how that proved the existence of a **_multiverse_** —because sometimes they didn't recognize anything on this world—.

It was mind blowing, and it gave them a question they were afraid to ask. Yua and Hiroyuki looked at each other with insecurity on their faces.

"So...this baby...this person...it isn't our daughter?" Yua was the one brave enough to say it outloud, and the words went through their hearts like a bullet and hurt more like anything they had experienced before.

Hiroyuki...he wasn't mad, according to Daisuke's information no one had the fault here, but thinking about it like that...it hurt.

"That's your decision, and as always in life, you have options" said his father with a small smile on his face "You can decide that the little one isn't your daughter, maybe give her to an orphanage. Or you can decide that she is your daughter, your blood, and simply accept that her soul has more experience and pain than it should"

* * *

Their answer was obvious, their child or not, they would treat her as such. That's what they decided and that's what they would do, but it wasn't until they interacted with the baby that they truly realized that no matter what, she was theirs.

Each time they sang, each time they talked, each time they were happy...Each time they did any of those things, the baby was a little happy. She liked to hear them, and she liked when they were happy. The six months after that conversation with Daisuke were difficult and it was a work of everyday to connect with her, but they did it.

They loved her and they hoped she would as well when she was born—she liked them, but love isn't something that comes easy. It was different for them, who already considered her their daughter—.

The search for her name was a challenge. They weren't sure if they should wait for her to tell them her name or simply push one onto her without asking. At the end, it was Daisike who told them that while it was a good thing they were considering her feelings, they should consider her future too. Something as simple as a name could make her realize she wasn't in that other life anymore or chain her to the past she would never be able to go back to.

They chose the name Chieko. 'Child blessed with wisdom'. They hoped her past would give her the experience to live instead of drag her down.

All those things were nothing compared to when Chieko was born. They had already agreed that it was better if they didn't show they knew she was a reincarnation, not when she wasn't able to express herself, not when they didn't know what type of reaction she could have—they didn't want to know if it was possible for a baby to have a panic attack—.

Life went on.

Daisuke decided to rent a small apartment in Musutafu because he wanted to be there when the child was born. Hiroyuki and Yua insisted on letting him stay with them, but Daisuke is a stubborn man and refused.

Hiroyuki made sure to feel her every emotion, so he could know when she needed them. They preferred not to think about it, but the fact was that if Hiroyuki didn't have his quirk they probably wouldn't have been able to help her at all. Little Chieko was a good actress, but Hiroyuki felt everything. Her embarrassment, her sadness, her regret, her guilt, and...her love. At first that love wasn't directed at them, but then...each time she looked at them, each time they talked to her, each time they smiled at her...there was it, adoration, love, happiness, and still...she never smiled.

The love she felt was drowning in the middle of her other emotions. Hiroyuki was sure she felt she didn't deserve any of that—and what type of life she had to **_hate herself_** like that? How could they help her?—. As any parent, they worried, but the only answer appeared to be to give her time. Until she met Mirio.

Since Yua's sister's death, they weren't too close with the Togata family. Kaito kept pushing them away. Not that they blamed him, Yua is the copy of Kaito's wife... They invited the Togatas without really thinking he would go, but fate had other plans.

Hiroyuki and Yua made sure to make Mirio and Chieko friends, maybe that's what she needed—but would she appreciate it? She wasn't really 4 years old, maybe she didn't like kids, maybe she would be bored, maybe they should let her handle her problems...? Did she hate it when they treated her like their child...? They weren't her "real" parents, they...God...wasn't that sad...to not know your own child—.

Their hopes weren't too high, and then again, fate surprised them. It didn't take them more than a day, and Mirio had already made her smile. A tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless.

They already had plans to force Kaito to visit them more, but after that...There was no way they would ever let the Togatas alone.

The words she gave them at the end of the day only strengthened their resolve.

* * *

Mirio changed her, that was for sure. The hyperactive boy had made himself a part of their daughter's heart and she smiled more, laughed more, spoke more...and **_still..._** that wasn't okay either. Because she wasn't able to pretend with them anymore, everyone saw it, but Hiroyuki felt it. The times where she saw Mirio, and her eyes crystallized with tears before she smiled with her heart in her hand. Her soul would feel the same regret, anger, guilt, sadness, and a painful love that didn't have anything to do with what she usually felt around the blonde boy, then she would push them away and continue with her life.

It was helping, in a way, locking up the emotions she didn't want to feel made her stay more present, but Hiroyuki knew better. That would work until it didn't and she would end worse than before.

How could they help her without hurting her? The answer was easier to say than to do. Obviously, the best thing to do was to talk to her about it, but what if...what if...what if... The insecurity of what could happen when they addressed the issue made Hiroyuki afraid and miserable— ** _he studied for this, why can't he help her?_** —.

The fact was harder to address for Hiroyuki than for Yua. Being the most "emotionally sensible" of the two, he didn't want to push Chieko, he thought it was better for Chieko to talk to them, but Yua insisted that sometimes...sometimes people need a push to be able to move on.

And that's how they ended like this.

Their horrible way to handle everything ended with their child asking for forgiveness at their feet.

They are such responsible adults.

Such good parents.


	8. She is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah! I'm not dead XD.   
> It's good to see you after two months. I'm ashamed to say that I took so long for these two little chapters, but, oh well, what can I say...In between school, searching for college, and my usual laziness... There wasn't much space to write (Let's ignore the fact that I had like two weeks off in which I did nothing productive).   
> Anyway, I hope you are well and enjoy this.

She had always been the type of person who drowns in her problems. Even if it didn't look like it, Uchiha Hatsu was never able to control her emotions. She didn't like to cry, she hated to feel weak, but sometimes it was impossible to keep everything in. Yet, she had never lost control like this—except for those days after Shis...—. 

Now everything is...It's overwhelming. She shouldn't be feeling like this, these people aren't even her _real_ parents, but...that's the point, they are her parents. Hatsu loves Hirayuki's worry over everything she feels. Hatsu loves Yua's strict and overprotective personality. Chieko loves her father's smile. Chieko loves her mother's voice. She loves them as much as she loved Itachi and Shisui. Of course, it's a different love—Itachi was her brother, while Shisui was her...best friend...—, but it's just as strong. 

If they end up hating her for this...

Her thoughts are interrupted by a bone crushing hug. 

“It's okay”

“Dad and mom are here for you”

“No matter what”

* * *

Yua is done trying to be careful. Carefulness wasn't bringing them anywhere.

Yes. It was partly...no, it is her fault Chieko is suffering like this. She shouldn’t have forced her to speak about something she clearly would prefer to forget, but...Would she have ever confronted reality if they left her to do whatever she wanted?

... 

Dueling on it would bring them nowhere. It is time they stop being careful and act like parents. She crushes Chieko in a hug, ignoring the alarmed look Hirayuki is giving her, and all the rules saying one shouldn't touch someone who is in panic. 

Part of her expects the worst. Part of her already sees Chieko starting to yell or simply shut down. None of those things happen. Her daughter tenses incredibly for a second, and then she relaxes. 

“It's okay,” Yua makes her best effort to convey her quirk on each of her words. Hiroyuki sees that it is working and takes Chieko's hands between his own.

“Dad and mom are here for you. No matter what”

Although uncomfortable, they don't move from their position. Being close to them has always calmed her down. Eventually, she stops trembling and they let go of her. 

“I'm sorry for making a scene, that was nothing like me at all...” Chieko's voice still sounds distant, and this time is Hiroyuki who takes charge.

“You know. We knew you were a reincarnation since before you were born,” Chieko pales, but following Yua's example, Hiroyuki continues talking. He tells her about the rare quirk passed on through some females in her grandmother's family, about other dimensions, and different times. 

Chieko still seems sad and ashamed, so Yua decides to take action again.

“Don't you get it, sweetheart? We knew. We know. And we love you. No matter what. Your past life is an important part of you, and it is an extra experience you have, but we don't care about it. Not in the way you think”

“But I...I took the place of your baby...I...I stole...,” her voice starts breaking up.

“That's nonsense. Don't be stupid,” Yua is beginning to feel frustrated. She thinks their words aren't reaching her as they should. The harshness of her voice is reprimanded by her husband's glare.

A whole conversation goes on between the couple's eyes. Hiroyuki is nagging at her for being too harsh. Yua is nagging at him for being too soft. Then both agree to leave that for another day.

Hiroyuki knows better than Yua that their words are reaching Chieko. He feels it.

“What your mother meant was that you are our daughter,” Hiroyuki takes Chieko's head between his hands and forces her to look at him “We are your parents. You are our daughter. It is that simple,” then he smiles and kisses her forehead. 

And it's the truth.

She is their daughter. 

No matter what.

They are her parents.

No matter what. 

They are family.

It is that simple.

* * *

She wants to stop this almost-crying-but-not-really weird reaction of her, but...She was blessed to be family with such wonderful people, and she is not being able to keep her emotions in check. 

There is no way she can deny her parents' feelings and words now, not after what they told her. They love her even though she isn't really theirs...but she is, if they love her as such...Why is it so difficult to believe that they want her? 

They love her. That's a fact—the voice in her head continues talking, whispering: they don't know everything. They don't know she was a killer in her past life, or that she let her family die. She fucking useless piece of..—... They love her. They love her.

She feels a smile start forming on her mouth. Her body overflowing with that warm feeling she needs to learn to accept: Happiness. 

Somehow she manages to sit at the dining table again. Her mother takes the place beside her on the table while her father makes hot chocolate in the kitchen. 

Chieko tries to calm herself. She closes her eyes and breaths slowly. She focuses on the delicious smell on the air, on the chakra flowing through her body, and on her parents’ presence. In a bold move driven by her need to relax, she lets her chakra envelop the house. Much like when she used it to track Shisui and Itachi— _she can almost feel it, that cozy playful fire and that calm patient fire..._ —, she feels her parents. People here don’t really have chakra, but the energy that gives them their powers, the energy that fuels life...she senses it. For the first time she experiences their “chakra”. His father feels like energetic electricity, a bolt that doesn't harm her senses but makes her want to jump and laugh. Her mother feels like a cool river, water that doesn't drown her but makes her want to float on it forever. Their energies can't leave their bodies, yet they move as if they wanted to envelope her… to show that she belongs to them. 

After 30 minutes, her father gives a cup of hot chocolate to each of them. Chieko's cup is her favorite, the one with a crow on it...Her father always takes notes on the smallest details...

“I believe the first thing we should do is apologize. We didn't tell you before because we were worried about your reaction, and when we finally decided to speak we...we ruined it. I'm sorry Chieko. Sweetie. This bad moment is on us” her mother agrees with her father's words by putting her hand on top of his.

“That's not true. I...” her parents' ashamed faces stop her from saying anything. It will be better for everyone if she just accepts their apologies.

There is a moment of silence. No one knows exactly what to say until her mother talks with an uncharacteristically faltering voice.

“I believe we should address what we started this conversation with…” her father seems uncomfortable, but Chieko smiles to calm them both. She won't react like that again. At least, she hopes so.

“Since it's weird I know so many things and act so mature, I was thinking of making my quirk be my intelligence, but I don't know if that will be beneficial for my future” they know, so might as well ask for their opinions.

“Don't you want your quirk to be recognized as reincarnation?” curiosity fills her father's voice while Yua just listens attentively.

“Reincarnation is a quirk with precedent. I don't know how much research has been done on it, but I'm almost sure it is already known that _reincarnation_ not only transfers you knowledge but your abilities as well...It all depends on where you come from…This is all only based on my assumptions, but I want to take the safest path. If I were to use intelligence as my quirk, it would hide everything else, yet if I had the need to use my chakra it would be as if I had multiple quirks and that could make me a target for villains who can steal or copy quirks. Since I'm not sure what they would copy in case they tried, I must be careful. Additionally, if I admit to having a powerful quirk not only I could be a target, but you too. Enemies usually like to use the child's parents to manipulate...” the look on her parents' faces makes her stop. Their faces almost look like that pikachu meme she saw on the internet. She replays the conversation in her head and notices what happened. They know she is a reincarnation, but there was no way they knew about her abilities. Besides, this is the first time she talks so much with such an adult mindset. 

She pales at the thought of them finally regretting having her as their daughter.

“Chieko! We are surprised, but that doesn't mean we don't want you anymore” says Hiroyuki with worry and takes her hands in between his. 

“Maybe you could explain to us a little bit of all of this…?” hearing her mother be so careful is starting to be weird...Anyway, Yua is right she should tell them a little about her— **_not everything because she is a monster and they won't want her if they know_ **—.

“Right. Well. In my dimension there was an energy called chakra. Everyone had it, but not everyone could control it. We used chakra to…” **_kill people and go to war_** “control the elements, enhance our bodies, cure, and other things more specific to certain individuals”

Hiroyuki and Yua seem amazed. Now, even her mother has the curiosity written all over her face. Chieko feels the desire to laugh, but she holds on.

“So you come from another dimension? I noticed you were amazed by technology, but I thought that maybe you were from another time...”

And so it starts. 

Hiroyuki listens to his daughter attentively. He listens to her worries about dangerous villains and people like All Might walking the streets ( _“All Might is a hero”, “That doesn't make him invincible or immune to mind control”_ ). She tells them about seemingly crazy events like a villain kidnaping her or kidnaping them. A theory that doesn't seem so crazy after she tells them all her abilities. Transformation, cloning, illusions, tracking, hand-to-hand combat, camouflage skills, some level of fire release and others on a less powerful scale(“ _I can't control other elements as easily because my affinity is fire. Still, I plan to train more this life, so I can become stronger and protect you_ ” **_Protect them...from what?_ **). 

Chieko's speech changes throughout the conversation from an informal tone to a formal one. She sits straighter and the only emotion perceived on her voice is a little of worry. The change in her behavior seems to help her organize her emotions and thoughts. Hiroyuki feels her more comfortable and that's a good thing, but...there is also another part of her that hates this. It's not that she doesn't want to talk but that she doesn't want to talk like this. As if this was just her programmed response to questions. **_Just like a soldier giving a report._ **

But that's…

...to jump to the conclusion that she was a soldier…

That's insane...but is it really? They don't know anything about her past life besides her abilities, which include **_fighting skills._ **

“I believe the best course of action is to have the possibility to use my abilities without people knowing what I can do. That will give me an advantage in case something happens” **_but what does she think could happen?_ **

Chieko is five years old. Her cheeks are really chubby, and her hands are tiny. She still has her baby teeth. She is their baby, but now more than ever Hiroyuki realizes she is an adult. 

Part of him thinks it's cute to see their child acting as an adult. The other part of him is really confused. Sometimes she acts like a child. Other times she acts like a teenager. And now she is acting like an adult. **_She doesn't like it more than he does,_ **he feels it, but somehow this is natural for her. 

He wants to ask. He should know Chieko in the way a father should know a daughter. He wants to know why she is so careful about this, what happened to her, where did she come from, why is she comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, what age was she when she d̶i̶e̶d̶...

“I see. And what is your solution, Chieko?” Yua asks with a smile. Hiroyuki feels Yua's confusion and worry, but over everything else he feels her desire to help their daughter. 

The realization hits him so suddenly that he almost snorts. Yua is doing the right thing. It is confusing, but they just need to support Chieko and help her. After all, she is just as new to this as they are. 

They will need to know her past to be able to help her completely, but after they pass this point, they should give her time. Now that she knows they are aware she is a reincarnation, they will wait for her to move at her own pace.


	9. Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second super short chapter....really, this is awful XD. I mean, I enjoyed writing this, but I can't stop feeling the length is totally wrong...  
> In other news, I loved with all my heart your comments. I haven't replied to many of them, but believe when I tell you I started smiling like crazy when I read them. I even read some of them more than once. :')  
> I'm just really happy others enjoy my writing and my ideas.  
> The next chapter will be awesome and longer(At least, that's how I imagine it). I can't wait to write it...that doesn't mean I will update soon

That talk she had with her parents lifted a weight off her shoulders. A weight she knew she had, but wasn't brave enough to address. To think that it was relatively easy to talk about it...She was stupid. After they spent five years taking care of her, she should've known they wouldn't despise her for something that wasn't her fault.

Her father and mother treat her the same as always. They treat her like an intelligent and mature child, but a child nonetheless. She has a sleeping schedule, and small duties on the house. They still scold her when she says something rude, and praise her when she shows her intelligence. They didn't stop using sweet words to call her by.

There were changes, of course, but nothing drastic or bad. Now that they know some of her abilities, she doesn't need to hide her training. They sometimes seem uncomfortable with the thought of her training— **_she wishes to please them and stop, but she won't ever again make the mistake of doing nothing_ **—, still they accept it as long as they are present when she does it.

Their conversation forced her to finally make the decision regarding her kosei. She hasn't used her Mangekyou to know the outcome of her decision— **_she isn't able to use it with this weak body and she is...scared_ **—, but after thinking about it, she concluded the best thing to do was to say her quirk is a mutation. She didn't inherit any of her parents' quirks, and instead, she got the ability to “manipulate energy”. Since manipulation of energy is a very broad description, she will narrow it down a little saying she uses it to enhance her body. Still, it isn't a rarity that quirks have more than one use and their description may change with time, so if she ever finds herself in trouble and needs to use jutsus, she can simply say it is part of her particularity. 

Even though they wanted to help her, Chieko's parents were unsure about lying to the government, so she had to convince them a little—“ _It is practically the truth, to use chakra is to manipulate your energy and use it to do whatever you want_ ”—, and assure them she wouldn't let anyone find out anything—“ _I can create illusions, and it may not work with you, but I'm a good actress_ ”—. They left the matter in her hands, yet still asked her to tell them if anything happened—“ _We are your parents Chieko. We are supposed to and we want to protect you_ ”—. 

Grandpa went to visit during that time too, and he made sure to explain everything he knew about her kosei. It turned out that part of her inability to control her emotions is indeed her body. After all, a child's brain isn't capable of controlling emotions as good as a teenager or an adult would. Daisuke told her to be patient and enjoy the time she may behave like a child. She might do just that—a part of her believes she will be able to have a civilian childhood this time around, just like she wanted before the Uchiha forced her to be a ninja. Another part of her tells her that she is being naive, that a civilian life will make her lazy and weak; that she isn’t capable of changing what she was...at least not completely—.

In spite of everything, Chieko felt content. The heaviness of the past doesn't leave her alone, but this new life... it's good. It might be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She has loving parents, an amazing grandfather, a carefree uncle, a silly little brother, and a cute best friend. 

**_Sometimes it feels like before. It isn't. She knows. The people are too different. There is nothing alike between them, but sometimes she needs to close her eyes or she will see dead people._ **

She is happier than she has ever been, really. 

**_But sometimes she wonders._ **

* * *

December 10th began with her parents singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to wake her up. They know she is an early riser, so it was a challenge for Hiroyuki(who hates to wake up early) to wake her up before she does it herself. After that, her father made mixed rice with ikura as breakfast while her mother made hot chocolate(yes, she loves chocolate).

Yua dressed her with new clothes. Looking herself in the mirror, she sees her hair is a copy of her father’s. She has spiky black hair, completely different from her straight hair in her past life. Chieko always wanted to have long hair, but that could be dangerous when fighting, so she never did it...maybe this time she can do it. While her mother fights with her untamed hair, pulling it and telling her that “beauty has a cost, so bear with it”, she thinks that it may be less problematic to just keep it short...well, that’s a thought for another day. For the first birthday, her mother doesn’t make her use a dress but jeans and a beautiful shirt with a howling wolf on it. Her hair ends up in a fishtail braid.

Father and mother left her at kindergarten—unfortunately, it wasn’t a weekend— where the teachers and classmates sang ‘Happy Birthday’ again. Izuku gave her a hug, and just when she thought he couldn’t be sweeter, he gave her a friendship bracelet made in a Candy Stripe form with black and green yarn.

Bakugou didn’t even say hi, but it’s not like she cares at all. She doesn't, really. She didn't stick out her tongue at him when he turned around. She didn't. That's not something she would do. Ever. She wasn't as careless either as to let Izuku see her do something so childish. No. (“You won't ever tell this to anyone, Izuku. Nothing happened”) 

At the end of class, her grandfather surprised her at the school’s entrance. He took her to a dog cafe—why didn’t she know something like that existed?!—, and bought her a western board game called “chess”. She was no Nara, but she could hold her ground for a little while in the rare occasions she played shogi with Shisui or Itachi, so once she learned chess' rules, it wasn't that difficult to play. Still, her grandfather wasn't anything to scoff at either. They had fun. 

She expected a small party with her family when she got home—Mirio was supposed to be on a zoo visit with his classmates—; however, the moment Daisuke and Chieko entered the suspiciously dark living room:

“Surprise!” her parents, Midoriya-san, Izuku, Kaito-oji, and Mirio jumped from behind the armchairs and threw confetti everywhere. Her grandfather laughed from behind her and ruffled her hair.

“Chi-chan!” she didn’t let Mirio’s tackle hug throw her to the floor, but it still destabilized her. (“If you try to tackle hug me again, I'm never going to share my chocolate with you again, Miio” “Nooo! I'm sorry, Chi-chan!”)

The living room was decorated with helium balloons and a sign on a wall saying “Happy Birthday Chieko!”. On top of the table, there was a big cake with the same words as the sign and a red heart enclosing those words. An edge of the cake had its white frost half squashed into the shape of a finger—a hunch told her it was Miio’s fault—.

They sang Happy Birthday yet again, and her mother sang Tegami(Haikei Jūgo no Kimi e)—a song that practically told her to be strong, smile, and live in the present—. Sometimes she thinks her mother could have been a singer if she really wanted it. 

Everyone gave her gifts. Chieko received new clothes and English books from her parents—there is no way she won’t learn at least one foreign language, and they know it and encourage her—. Kaito-oji gave her a leather paste journal— “ _You can use it for whatever you want. I just hope it will help you sort through your emotions''_ —. Midoriya-san isn’t very close to Chieko, so she gave her a hand-made scarf(like mother like son). Mirio, the hyperactive sun he is, gave her a “1-month pass to play whatever Chi-chan wants with Miio”. In the middle of trying not to laugh at the sheer cuteness and absurdity of the drawing (a paper with the words written in colors and a stick drawing of Mirio and Chieko), her father stole a photo of her. She didn't look as if she was about to cry _._

Every gift was accompanied by a hug and she felt...well, it is nothing unusual in this place, but she felt so happy—so guilty, does she deserve this?—. Yet again she promised to herself that she will protect these people with everything she has. 

…

“All Might is the best hero ever, right?”

“Yeah! He is so powerful, and he always smiles. I will be just like him when I grow up!”

“Me too!”

She knew something like this would happen. She knew it.

Mirio and Izuku completely forgot about her—that might be an exaggeration—. As soon as they discovered they shared their love for heroes, there was no one who could separate them nor talk about anything else. The three of them are eating cake in her room, but only Miio and Izuku are talking—they tried to get her into their conversation...Chieko can be very bullheaded—.

It bothers her, obviously, to see them so excited about heroes. Still, there is an undeniable warmth that expands throughout her body when they laugh together. Chieko’s face may not express it with anything else than a small smile, but she is happy when they are happy. 

“So, what is your quirk? My kosei is called permeation. It lets me become intangible! I would show you, but...etto...Otou-san doesn’t like it when my clothes fall off” Mirio’s laugh fills the silence until he notices Izuku’s sad face. Chieko is sure Izuku is about to cry, so she intervenes before he is forced to speak and acknowledge the terrible (for him) fact.

“Izuku doesn’t have a quirk” her tone is monotonous, but she forces her voice to say it as low as possible so it looks like it makes her sad too. It works, obviously, she is a professional.

Now, Mirio's face falls and he almost seems as if he is about to cry too. **_Kami._ **Chieko is about to panic. How does she distract them? The only thing that may take them out of this depression are heroes or...quirks! 

“I discovered my quirk” her words automatically attract the children's attention. Izuku's and Mirio's faces light up, and they look at her excitedly. She has never been more grateful for the short attention span her two friends have.

“And? What is it? Is it your father's or your mother's?” while Mirio asks that, Izuku gets a notebook out of his backpack. 

“I can control energy and use it to make my body stronger and faster” Izuku draws everything with stick drawings. Both Mirio and her observe him work. 

“What? How is that possible?” incredibly—or not, depending on how you look at it—, the one who answers Mirio's question is Izuku.

The green-haired boy speaks passionately. It is obvious he has seen many videos about quirks. He doesn't exactly explain the science behind it—part because as intelligent as he is, he is still a child, mostly because there isn't much information about it—, but he speaks about mutations in general and how unusual they are. As he gets more and more excited, he introduces other topics. He speaks about double-quirks, which aren't really two quirks but a perfect combination of the parents' abilities. He tells them about Mutant, Emitter, and Transformation quirks. Somehow, in the middle of everything, Mirio and Chieko end up pressing against each side of Izuku, listening attentively to each of his words and observing his drawings. 

“Can I see your notebook?” her words leave her mouth before she thinks them through, and Izuku's red ashamed face make her curse her lack of self-control “You don't need to if you don't want” 

“It's okay! Here!” in the back of her mind, she thinks that between Bakugou's bullying and Chieko's bossy attitude, they may have been shaping Izuku into a submissive person… She will need to fix that. It's not bad to be kind, but to accept everything others say without putting up a fight… A hallucination of a green-haired boy with a challenging pout, eerily similar to Mirio's when he told her “I hate you”, flashes through her eyes... She shivers… Chieko supposes it's okay if he is only submissive to her. 

She drags her attention to the notebook. Each page has drawings or photos, the titles are written in hiragana—Ms. Midoriya's handwriting—. They are childish and barely a sketch(if you stretch the definition), but she sees how each of the drawings gives an explanation. Information about heroes, about powers… Be it because Izuku did a good job or because Chieko is used to decoding information, she understands everything. There are pages that were erased so many times that the paper is very thin, but they still have lots of information in the form of drawings and newspaper photos. 

“W-wait” maybe Izuku's request isn't fast enough or she simply couldn't control her curiosity, either way, she flips the page. 

It’s a drawing, more detailed than any other in the notebook. The strokes were made with great care and the colors were applied in a uniform way—vaguely, she notices Ms. Midoriya helped here too—. The arm guards, the cape, the shoes...An obvious reference to All Might’s style, but he still didn’t lose his originality. She can’t decide if to grimace for his obsession or to smile in fondness of his childishness. As she passes her fingers through the drawing, her heart clenches painfully. By sight or by touch, there is no denying the small tear marks that cover the page.

She feels Izuku tensing. Fear because he knows her opinions or shame because of the tears? Probably a combination of the two. What she knows for sure is that the reason for his pain it’s not something she can fix, but maybe… maybe there is a possibility for him. There was a man in Konoha who had a lack of talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu and instead specialized entirely in taijutsu. Furthermore, she saw in her visions flashes of his apprentice...That little one couldn’t use chakra at all. If she trains Izuku, surely he will become strong enough to be a hero. Of course, she won’t leave Mirio aside. If she trains both of them, they will be able to protect themselves, to keep themselves alive and at the same time fulfill their dreams.

“Chi-chan?” when she looks up, a chill runs through her. The hallucination is horrid and makes her want to cry, but the only other reaction towards her friends’ empty sockets is a blank face. She won’t panic this time. In a similar way as she did with her parents, her chakra extends and touches the kids’ energy. The enthusiastic warmth of a sunny day and the kind earthy life force stabilize her and erase the nightmarish image. 

“Your drawings are good! I’m impressed!” she doesn’t have the heart to demerit his notebook, but she won’t encourage his obsession more than that. She closes the notebook with a small smile and gives it back to Izuku. “Do any of you want more cake?”

“Yes, please!”

“Me too!”

There is no way she will train them just so they can fight against stronger opponents and get killed one day.

There’s no way.


	10. Don't forget.

In an unexpected turn of events, the Midoriya’s, Togata’s, and Watanabe’s gathered again in Christmas, but this time in Kaito-oji’s house. Somehow the experience was different. This time they didn’t meet to celebrate just one person but to be together, give gifts to each other and express their love—this life is getting her so sappy she sometimes wants to take her thoughts and throw them out the window—. Kaito-oji made fried chicken, Ms. Midoriya brought the cake, and Mother and Father made potato salad and bought wine—she tried to taste it with the excuse that she was old enough, her parents didn’t budge—. Christmas is a holiday she likes and she didn’t want to ruin it by bringing up problematic topics. Still, this was the best opportunity to speak with Ms. Midoriya, so she took it and that’s how she ended up like this.

“It wasn’t my intention to make you cry Ms. Midoriya” it really wasn’t. Chieko just asked the woman if it was okay for Izuku to go to her Primary School instead of the one closer to Ms. Midoriya’s house—where the most probable is that Bakugou will attend too—. Chieko suggested that she would accompany Izuku to school and take him back home, so Ms. Midoriya wouldn’t need to worry about him walking alone so far away. It really wouldn’t be a problem for Chieko because she was planning to attend Miio’s primary school since always—the hyperactive blonde made her promise—. She is completely sure nothing she said was deserving of bursting in tears. 

“I know dear...It’s just...I’m very glad Izuku has such a great friend” those words make Chieko’s face heat up and she is glad her skin color in this life help her hide her blush “If your parents agree with your idea, I would be very grateful...I only wish Katsuki-kun would be Izuku’s friend again. Izuku loved so much to play with him…” the woman wipes her tears with her hands and Chieko surprises herself trying to reach out to comfort her. 

It seems like she has then again another person she appreciates. It is difficult not to, really, Ms. Midoriya is a lovely and kind person. The woman treats her as if she were family. Never has she felt unwelcome at the Midoriya's house. Chieko also kind of likes the woman's silent strength—so similar to Kaito-oji’s—, taking care of a child without any help is not an easy thing no matter in which world you are.

“Honestly, I don't think I can or want to do anything about Bakugou” he was her friend, but their bond was never strong. Looking at it now, it isn't very surprising they broke their friendship after a year. Ironically, cheerful or quiet people are the ones Chieko ends up liking the most, and Bakugou is everything but that. 

Ms. Midoriya assures her that’s totally okay. The woman’s face makes her stifle a laugh. Something tells her she is relieved Chieko didn’t give her a more grown-up answer. Although Ms. Midoriya takes Chieko’s intelligence in a considerably good way—not like the babysitter...that girl really got on her nerves. She wishfully hopes she won’t encounter someone like that ever again—, that doesn’t mean she isn’t weirded out by it. 

Chieko talks a little more with the woman. She tells her the school’s location, what route she would take, and that Izuku will not be alone there. He will have Mirio and her. At that point, Ms. Midoriya laughed at her when she understood a great part of her decision to go to school there was because that’s where Mirio studies.

Izuku and Mirio enter the kitchen running, yelling, and playing. Hiroyuki close behind them. Her friends have a cape and an All Might figurine while her father has black paint surrounding his eyes. Izuku freezes as soon as he sees them, then Mirio crashes against him and the push makes them fall. Father stops himself on time and somehow manages to fall back instead of on top of them. The silence is interrupted by Mirio’s laugher, which Father follows, and soon enough, Izuku is swallowing his tears and laughing too. At least until mother appears behind them, wearing that icy expression meaning someone is in trouble. 

“Hiroyuki,” Chieko doesn’t even try to contain her smile. Even Ms. Midoriya is softly laughing at his scared expression “What have I told you about running in the house?”

“...not to…?” His bashful expression is completely fake, and Chieko can see her mother forcing herself to not smile.

“And what did you do?”

“Auntie! It isn’t his fault! I made him play with us,” as always Miio, the hero he is, goes to the rescue. Now that she thinks about it, since when did Mirio start calling her mother ‘auntie’?

“But I was the one who made them fall. I’m sorry,” of course, Izuku couldn’t leave them to face punishment alone. Ms. Midoriya is already at his side, helping him get up and making sure his tears weren’t because of a serious injury.

“Surely, dear wife of mine, you can find it into your forgiving heart to let us go this time,” here her mother simply can’t continue faking her anger, and smiles at them in an exasperated way while helping Mirio stand up—“I need help too” “Surely, dear husband of mine, you are able to stand up by yourself”—. “Is Izuku alright, Inko?” 

“Yes. I have already told you to be careful when running. Why did you stop like that?”

“Well, I...I thought Chieko would be mad if she saw me running inside the house…”

…What the fuck? He fears her anger more than he fears his mother’s? That’s not how it’s supposed to be… A look from her mother tells her they will talk about this when the visits are gone. It’s not the first time they talk about Chieko’s overly controlling nature and it’s something she wants to fix, but...huh, it’s more difficult than it looks like. She wasn't like this in her past life. At least, not totally. She had to be controlling on missions, an information gatherer who can’t control his targets is no shinobi at all. Still, after her reincarnation she is just...let’s say it's not truly healthy to know everyone’s daily schedules and almost-freak-out-but-not-really when those schedules are not met. 

“I only get mad when you hurt yourself doing silly things…” insert Izuku’s terrified face “...And I won’t get mad today! And anyway, why do you fear my anger?” While she thinks there’s no way this baby face can be scary, everyone looks at her as if she was the most oblivious person in the world...Although looking at it from their perspective, she may be scary sometimes...Still, she was pretty mild that time she asked—more like interrogated—Izuku about who was bullying him, and that time when she talked—she may have been a little aggressive with her words— with Mirio about being a hero, and that other time she glared—it wasn’t even one of her worst glares, really— at her father for saving that dog and almost getting run over.

She grimaces apologetically “I’m sorry…?”

They are lucky to be her family. Otherwise, she would have kicked them for laughing at her sincere apology. 

* * *

April arrives and her first day of elementary school is just around the corner. As always, she wakes up at 5 a.m. to work on her chakra control for an hour, then she prepares herself for the day. She may not be a vain person, but her hair requires a lot of work and so the next half an hour is spent trying to make it behave. At 6:30 a.m. her mother comes to her rescue and helps her comb her hair—so what if she sometimes takes longer than necessary just so Yua goes and helps her? She likes it—. After that, they usually cook, eat, and clean the kitchen while waiting for Hiroyuki to come down. He is the type who waits until the last moment to do everything and somehow is never late. However, this time that’s not the case.

A series of hurried steps are coming from the second floor, and then her father comes to view with teary eyes and a worried expression. “Chieko! My daughter...why?” she reciprocates the bear-hug, but that doesn’t stop her from wondering what the fuck is wrong with him. “Why are you growing up so fast?!” Kami. 

“Come on dad. Don’t be such a drama queen,” what follows her comment is a series of whispers-cries about how much he loves her, and how worried he is about her first day of school, and that he hopes she makes thousands of friends—he is asking for too much, but she doesn’t see the point on telling him she probably won’t make any friends at school—. 

…

“Hey, Izuku, you okay?” Chieko picked up the boy some minutes ago, and now they are walking to school. Surprisingly, that hasn’t changed much, while in some parts of the world parents take their children to school, in Japan, six-year-olds are expected to start becoming more independent and therefore to walk alone to school—  _ at least they don’t expect them to kill people… _ —.

Back to reality, he seems extremely nervous, much more than she has ever seen him before. He doesn’t even answer her question and instead just makes a sound like a whine and leaves it at that. 

“Hey, Deku!”

Kami. Shinigami. Sage of the Six Paths. Please give her patience to deal with this. Chieko positions herself in front of Izuku and Uchiha-glares at Bakugou. “How bad to see you. What are you doing here?”

“Eh?! I called you first! Where are you going? Or are you too stupid to see that’s not where the school is?”  _ Mmm, since last time he developed immunity towards Uchiha-glare level 1….  _ “Don’t ignore me!”

“We are going to another school” she can see exactly when the realization hits him, and she almost laughs except that there’s no way she doesn’t recognize the regret on his face. Regret that instantly turns into fury.

“That school must be shitty anyway!” then he walks away. Of course, Bakugou always needs to have the last word, and Kami, where did he learn to speak like that?

Izuku’s quivering chin tells her how much Bakugou’s presence affects him. Wonderful. Now she needs to convince him, yet again, that Bakugou’s opinions aren’t important. 

…

Aside from the incident in the morning. The day passes quietly. School is different from what she remembers at the Academy, but it is boring anyway. All her free time is spent reading or helping/talking with Izuku. They meet their classmates and get to know their teachers. Regretfully, —for their parents at least— they don’t make friends in their class. Izuku is too nervous to speak to anyone and she is too antisocial to care about speaking with anyone. 

Now that she thinks about it. She is glad Izuku met Mirio. When she interacts with her two friends, she feels more like an older sister. Mirio is very social, so he would be alright even if she wasn’t there, but Izuku… He needs friends his age. He must learn to interact properly with others, and find people who will support him. As much as she wishes he will only ever need her, that’s not true nor realistic. If she wants him to grow up mentally strong and healthy, he needs human interaction. 

“Eh...Chieko?...are we going to eat with Mirio…?” the question takes her out of her thoughts. A quick scan of the classroom tells her the lunch bell already rang. 

“Ah, ye…”

“Chi-chan! Izuku!” speak of the devil. Mirio pokes his head in the classroom and his face lights up as he sees them. “Did you forget? We promised to go get lunch together!” 

The green-haired boy goes through a series of red shades as he tries to formulate an explanation. She is about to help him explain, but the silhouette behind her blond friend takes away the words from her mouth. It’s weird. He looks familiar in a way nothing else in this world has ever felt, yet she can’t place his face. He evades her eyes, and she is sure she has never met him before. Nevertheless, the feeling she is forgetting something does not leave her. Vaguely, she hears Mirio introducing his friend “Tamaki Amajiki”.  _ Definitely not a name she knows.  _

She follows them outside the classroom. No one notices she is not truly there with them, so together, they continue walking towards the cafeteria. Mirio talks eagerly with the other two children, and gradually everyone but Chieko is speaking freely. She tries to stay present, but the back of Tamaki’s head seems wrong. **_Shouldn’t he be smaller?_** **_No, it’s not that he should be smaller, she should be taller._** A memory overlaps Tamaki’s image, making her stop abruptly. 

She knows she has a problem— many problems—, but this…This is different. The ghosts from her past are relatively normal. It’s even getting better over time. What’s not normal is her memory. Chieko shouldn’t have so much difficulty remembering. She promised. She promised she would not forget. **_Still,_** **_wouldn’t it be better if she forg_** —

“Chi-chan? Are you okay?” Miio’s worried face monopolizes her field of vision, and for a second, another memory overlaps his image.  **_They are nothing alike, so why?!_ ** Her heart clenches painfully. She can’t bear to look at him, so she looks away.

“I want to go home” 

She is not sure which home she is talking about. 

* * *

Some minutes before Chieko came back home, Hiroyuki answered the phone to listen to Mirio’s worries. Apparently, Chieko was very sad but refused to ask the teacher to go back home. It was a short conversation, and it mostly consisted of Hiroyuki trying to appease Mirio. A small part of him hoped the kid was exaggerating; however, feelings don’t lie and as Chieko enters the house, Hiroyuki feels her melancholy. 

Even though he already finished cooking, Hiroyuki walks through the kitchen trying to look busy. It’s not a good tactic considering how knowledgeable his daughter seems to be about acting and reading people, but Hiroyuki doesn’t have a better plan to hide his concern. As much as he wants to ask and help, he will not do anything unless she seems cooperative....that may take a long time though…

“Dad?” her words startle him, so he almost cuts himself with the knife he was washing. “Father, stop daydreaming while you are in the kitchen!” 

“Sorry, sorry! You know how I am, I got a little distracted,” he gives her an embarrassed smile and continues tidying up the kitchen “How was school?” Ah, maybe he asked the wrong thing...A chill runs through him. Nope. He definitely asked the wrong thing. Why is he so clumsy when it comes to helping his own family? God.

“Stop worrying,” her voice is very close this time. Out of nowhere, Chieko is beside him taking the sponge from his hand and putting it on the counter, then she checks his hands. It’s amusing. The difference in height is abysmal, so she needs to stand on tiptoe to do all those things. 

“My job is to worry about you, you know?” Hiroyuki waits patiently for an answer. 

“Hey, dad? Wouldn’t it be better if I forgot everything?” Okay. He didn’t expect that, but this is an opportunity that won’t come back. This may as well be his only chance to make her open up and help her. 

**_Sadness, doubt, hope._ **

“Do you want to forget?”

**_Anger, doubt, shame._ **

“I-I don’t know. I just…” Silence fills the kitchen. Chieko’s hands tremble and she makes the attempt to let go of his hands, but Hiroyuki does not let her. He reaffirms his grasp and gives her an encouraging look. The feedback he receives because of that little action is incredible. 

**_Doubt, confusion, love, shame, love, guilt, love, pain, love, adoration, love, love, love..._ ** It's as if her very soul is trembling from all the pent-up emotions. It’s hard to keep up with everything she feels. His head starts to hurt, but he forces his mind to make sense of all her emotions. Some emotions he knows are directed at him; however, most of them are directed towards something else. Chieko’s past.

**_Love._ ** That’s it. 

“Are all the memories painful?” He already knows the answer. What he wants is for her to say it out loud. 

Silence.

“Do you want to forget everything?”

**_Doubt._ **

“No!” the sudden cry resonates in the kitchen “No…I don’t, but...”

“It hurts” her eyes full of fear look up at him “It’s so terribly painful. It’s as if your soul was about to break. I feel you, Chieko. It’s understandable that you want to forget” He wishes he had some answer to give her, some miracle medicine to make everything disappear...

“I don’t want to forget them”

“Then you don’t have to…—”

“It’s not that easy!”

“It’s not,” he would be able to feel her frustration a mile away “The grief you are experiencing right now...It feels like hell. Even so, in the middle of all that infernal heat, there is something else. What do you think makes you so doubtful of forgetting everything?”

Hiroyuki knows he is very lucky to be her father. If he was anyone else, she would probably hit him for beating around the bush. She doesn’t answer and there is something dark about the aura that surrounds her. He is not sure how to explain the feeling, but it is enough to tell him she is thinking about the wrong answer. 

“Do you want to forget the good times?” rephrasing the question makes her pause for a second. Her doubt disappears as if it never existed, and he knows her answer before she even opens her mouth.

“No”  **_love_ ** “...I will never forget the good times…”  **_Resolve_ ** “I can’t forget the bad times either...” Curiosity makes him want to ask more about that, but he stays quiet and listens “Thank you, Dad. I suppose I needed to talk about it” 

“Any time, Chieko. If you ever want to talk, I’m always here—”

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home, darling!” “Welcome home, mom!” 

The mood changes drastically, and Chieko breaks free from his grip. For a second, he is afraid she is trying to compartmentalize everything again. Deal with things one by one only when it becomes too much to bear. Leave this situation in the back of her mind and listen to his advice when she can’t control it by herself anymore. 

“Thank you,” it’s amazing how two simple words can make him feel so relieved.

* * *

Extra:

Saturday is the perfect day to thoroughly clean the house. Unfortunately, the only one who actually enjoys it is Yua. Her husband is responsible, devoted, and tidy enough to clean the house next to her each weekend, but that doesn’t mean he does it full of enthusiasm. Each Saturday morning, it is a total challenge to wake him up. Not even an earthquake is enough to make him get up before 11 am. A long time ago, that trait of his made Yua insane. Now, it is only an endearing trait she gives little significance to. As long as he doesn’t make her do everything, he won’t be sleeping on the couch any time soon. 

Yua doesn’t use an alarm to wake up. She is accustomed to waking up by herself; however, weekends are different. Since she sleeps more than usual, her internal clock does not wake her up early. Instead, Hiroyuki’s snores are the “beautiful” sound she hears first thing in the morning. The time may vary, but she usually hears him between 8 and 9. As a light sleeper person, once awake there is no other option but to get up. Before, it was a time Yua spent by herself making breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, and listening to the news. Now, she spends that time with her precious daughter. Chieko is an early riser too, and she wakes up earlier than Yua does, so when the woman goes down to the first floor (where the kitchen and living room are), her little girl is usually there already. Because of that, Chieko’s absence in the area greatly worries Yua. 

She goes back on her steps until she is in front of Chieko’s bedroom. She knocks a few times and waits a second for an answer. 

“Yes?” Chieko’s voice sounds insecure and weak, but Yua restrains herself from invading the room.

“Is everything alright?” unexpectedly, a sweet laugh echoes through the door. Yua has never heard Chieko laugh like that. It makes her hesitate to interrupt whatever her daughter is doing. At times like this, she wishes to have Hiroyuki’s quirk. 

“You can come in, mom,” Yua doesn’t waste any more time doubting or worrying, and quickly enters the room. Chieko’s bedroom is simple and small. In the left corner are her bed and a nightstand. Besides the nightstand, there is a closet, and right in front, there is a short table—which will be replaced with a proper desk as she grows up— with a pillow as a chair. Chieko is situated on the pillow writing in a journal. As Yua gets closer, she notices the many papers lying under the table. It also comes to her attention that Chieko isn’t writing but drawing. Yua should scold her for not putting the garbage in its place, but something tells her this is not the right moment for that. 

Yua sits next to her daughter and waits for any negative reaction towards her actions. When there is none, she commits herself to observe the only drawing on the table. It looks like a portrait and there are two boys on it. The first one looks like a teenager while the second one is probably Chieko’s age. With his flushed cheeks and pout, the little one is the embodiment of cuteness. He seems like a stubborn child. The older one appears to be walking behind him, and wears a fond smile. The drawing is so realistic and detailed that, somehow, there is no doubt in her mind that these are real people.  **_They are probably her family._ **

Yua changes her attention towards the drawing Chieko is working on. The pencil sliding through the paper and their breaths are the only sounds in the room. As the woman’s legs start growing numb, she questions just how much time Chieko has been awake to make such a beautiful drawing. Time passes slowly. Bit by bit, stroke by stroke, the unintelligible lines come together to form a face. Short, unkempt hair. A headband with an unusual symbol. Beautiful eyelashes outline a playful wink. And… as Chieko’s hand trembles... painfully slow, a toothy smile appears on his face. 

The second drawing has the same dedication and love the first does, and yet, it feels totally different. A tired sigh returns her attention towards her little girl. She can’t see her face, but something tells her she is smiling. As if it is something precious, Chieko’s hand caresses the smile on the paper. 

“His name was Shisui” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I was almost thinking I was never going to write again. I'm going to confess, I have started like five fanfics and it always comes a time when I just don't want to write anymore. I hope that doesn't happen with this one, and I don't think it will because I love way too much my OCs and Shisui, but...Well, I'm just warning you. In case something like that happens, I will tell you, so unless I don't say anything, the story isn't abandoned.  
> This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It came out different than I planned, but I'm satisfied with the result and hope you liked it too. I'm aware too much sadness and angst is tiring, but don't fret. From now on, Chieko will start properly walking the path of healing. Please tell me if you find any inconsistencies or grammar mistakes. As always, I hope to read your precious comments <3 I love you all. See you next chapter.


End file.
